Love is no Joke, it's just the cream on the scone
by JesterBells28
Summary: Lucy is a young woman hoping to find a life in Gotham. She longs to be a novelist but times are hard. While working on a night shift at a musuem she gets flung into the mad and crazy world of the Joker. Scared at first but her curiosity grows everyday she as his captive. The Joker battles with his own insanity as the odd girl surfaces feelings that he even finds insane.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Watching the little clown go round and around is something I did quite often when I was alone. He relaxed me; he made me feel happy as he smiled for an eternity. I also loved the little melody of it's a small world, seemed to fit him quite well. This little music box was the start of my obsessive love for all things clown. Well obsessive might be a bit of a strong word but it started off a need to collect clown merchandise, but I prefer the vintage, weird and wonderful items; like this music box, anything which has a link to the past, a story to tell. So you can imagine when I first moved here to Gotham and heard about the criminal mastermind that is the Joker, well my interests were certainly peaked. When I heard about the awful things he had done and it did put me off immediately but then I saw him in one the CCTV footages they released to the world. My heart sped up and my breath hitched, I found him utterly breathtaking. I was somewhat disgusted with my own reaction to him as he waved a gun at the camera with his frightening grin, but my eyes could not leave the screen, I was fascinated and in a trance as I watched him. My friends were around me at the time; I daren't let them see the effect he had on me so I got up to make tea, good ruse...yes.

'Can you believe that? How can they let him just get away with it?'

'It's not like the police aren't bloody trying to catch the fucker Jess, he is a mental case, a psycho, I mean would you want to get near him?'

'it doesn't matter if they are scared of him Chris, it's their bloody job and if they don't get him he is just going to keep killing and killing and bombing and god knows what else, they have guns and swat teams and helicopters oh and Batman! There is no excuse as to why he is still running around free!'

'Yeah well he will get catch soon enough, but it's not like he hasn't before and then escaped. He will only do it again, damn psycho.'

I let them carry on debating as I made the tea, sharing a house with Christian and Jessica was heaven, they were always bickering about something but they loved each other. I thought sharing a house with a couple would make me feel like the third wheel but I never did, I didn't even get those stupid feelings of wanting somebody and having the love they shared bla bla. To be honest their relationship was so normal and boring, in my view anyway. It works for them and I am happy for them, but that kind of partnering isn't for me, I need something different, unusual, weird... I don't know, kinky is probably the word I am looking for. Don't get me wrong I don't want anything abusing, I want love and passion but I need it on another level, it's difficult to explain as I don't understand it myself, so I just get on with being a single 25 year old graduate for the time being.

'Hey Lucy what do you think?' Christian shouts in from the living room; damn I did not want to be a part of this conversation.

I went in and placed the teas on the coffee table and sat on the floor, they both looked down at me from the sofa. I slowly lift the mug to mouth and keep my eyes on the screen; they should get bored of waiting...

Jess slaps me on the arm, 'Oi?' I almost spill my tea and giggled, 'what?' I asked while wiping the drool from my chin.

'What do you think?' she asks laughing at me.

'What do I think about what? I ask with my hands flaring

She sighs loudly like I am a moron who can't understand the simplest of questions, 'The Joker? what do you think of him? Do you think he's mad?'

I tighten up my lips and look again to the screen, it showed a still of him laughing looking crazed, yes I thought there was a certain screw loose there but I think they is also a genius under that madness, who knows if the madness is what has contributed to his genius.

I shrug nonchalantly, 'I suppose so; he certainly acts like it.'

That seemed to be a sufficient amount of an answer to keep them quiet. They nodded and drank their tea. Finally the news report had finished, I don't know how long I could've hid my blushed cheeks for, good thing the lights were off. There would be no way on hells earth I would enlighten anyone how he made me feel, they would lock me up for sure, just think of the way people would look at me.

I came to Gotham three years ago surprisingly not to be a journalist which I found a lot of graduates doing in this city. I have always wanted to write novels. I like to have my mind escape into its own depths of imagination and pull out ideas that could be of some worth. I don't believe that everyone can be a good writer but everyone does have their own stories to tell. It all depends on the writers own life lessons and for a good amount of it common sense. I had an ordinary upbringing, my family are a loving one but of course it hasn't been perfect, it would be damn boring if it had, I am glad for the ups and downs of life, all the emotions you experience you can then write about, not simply imagine how it feels. A good quote from a movie I have always liked is _Never Been Kissed_ which has a quote that I have always remembered which Drew Barrymore says "that to be a good writer you have to write what you know." A cliché quote from a chick flick but it stuck with me, I believe that you can't really give an in depth look into a subject if you haven't experienced any aspect of it.

However while waiting for some millionaire idea to come and hit me; I am stuck working the night shifts at Gotham Museum. It's far better than working in a shop dealing with customers complaining about every diminutive thing and I am a lover for history, it just gets somewhat boring night after night, no one hardly comes in after dark and then it's up to me to lock up and even do some cleaning, the night shift guards are hardly a form of entertainment as they seem to sleep their shifts away, yeah so I feel safe. I was lucky though to get this job as it's not really a contracted job and it's paid for in cash, it's only because Christian's father is manager and he let me have it on the sly, probably not legal but it pays well and I can have peace and quiet. Hope Batman doesn't find out, wouldn't mind meeting him actually, and see what the fuss is about.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

'Right make sure you only go in for the rock, nothing else got it?' Joker ordered.

'Sure boss we got it but, why just that? I mean what's so important about it?'

A gun fires and the henchman falls down dead, the others scatter like roaches, Joker shakes his head and puts his gun away. You'd think that working for me for years he would have learnt not to question me, well I say working, I don't pay em ha ha ha! He pulls his coat on and walks out to the waiting car, it's raining and dark only the lights from the clown face and lettering of the funhouse illuminate the murky scene.

Joker looks up and around, 'what a lovely night for an exorcism ha ha ha!'

He points at his driver, 'make sure you park round the back genius otherwise the Bats will pick up our stench even before we have entered the building.' With that he gets in and the car drives away.

'Hey David I brought a deck a cards with me for tonight, want to build a tower?'

'Sure it will keep me half awake at least, let me do a cycle through and I'll be with ya in a bit.'

'Okay but I'm going to start without you!'

I place myself in the reading room, it's always been my favourite place obviously plus there was this massive vintage table that we could actually sit on, behind the velvet rope as it was only staff could sit at it; that is staff who break the rules and sit at it anyway. I couldn't resist, it just had such a nice feel to it and I am always careful, I would make sure I would jump out when I hear David coming. Right back to the cards, I released that I didn't have a clue of how to start a card tower, I've seen it in all the cartoons, looked easy enough...

'Well that was easy, tie him up and throw him down there or something... okay now lets looka at the old mapa' He retrieves a tourists map of the museum, he turns in upside down and then right up again... 'Okay soo this way I believe gents, march on!'

I was doing it ha, actually doing it, yes on my third level! Where the hell was David? I imagine he has fallen asleep again in the Egyptian exhibition, he likes that one, don't think I could slumber away in there in the presence of ancient mummies, I've seen too many horror films to know that that is never a good idea, also I am a firm believer in spirits and the afterlife and I believe that there could well be some ancient souls in here, have had the weird experience here and there and I swear I saw a women in white the other night, just floating around the large halls...

'Ahh why are we lost? Whose brilliant idea was it to come this way anyway? You lot go left and you fools go right I'll head this way.'

'On your own boss? What if there are other guards?'

Joker turns around slowly grinning, 'aww does my heart good to hear of your concern for your boss, but don't fret goon number five I have old reliable here' he takes out his pistol and aims it at him, the goon flinches and holds his hands up in submission, Joker makes a bang noise with his lips, 'she will protect me, now get moving!' They all scatter, their shoes squeaking on the marble floor at they rush down the halls. Joker turns and walks down another hall 'morons' he says to himself and cracks his neck.

As he enters yet another exhibition this one filled with antique looking furniture, he hears a voice and it was giggling? Intrigued by this he follows the voice excited by what he would find, who would be giggling in a place like this? Only if there were something to giggle at like a bomb or someone caught in a bear trap or something, the thought made him grin, he loved bear traps.

He was not one to be surprised often but what he saw as he turned a corner did just that. A girl on top of a table placing a single card on top of what looked like an impressive card tower. She was giggling and muttering to herself. He looked around, not sure if it was actually seeing this. She wasn't dressed as security, but had a smart knee length skirt with black tights and black pumps, her shirt looked big for her as she had rolled up the sleeves but she was no mere skinny woman, in fact he noticed her plump behind and shapely hips and thighs couldn't see the chest but he found himself entranced with the her pear shape. But what excited him most is that she was just playing around, she must work here as everything is locked up but she is here on what looks like an antique table behind the rope and stacking cards, fabulous!

'Hey boss we found it, it's down the other way!' Jokers goons came stampeding in and Joker just watched the girl gasp and look behind her. Their eyes met and he straightened as he saw the fear in her eyes which in turn were also filled with shock and most probably horror, oh yeah he certainly had a way with women. She quickly jumped off the table and stood there, just staring at him. Any minute now the scream, let's hear the scream, but no avail, the scream didn't come. Instead she put a hand over her mouth and shook her head with what seemed like disbelief, she must have been living under a rock is she had not heard of him. Her reaction was somewhat new to him; she didn't even try to run.

Joker shook his head and turned to his goon, 'well what you standing there for? Let's go, he turned back to the pear, 'bring her' he flicked his wrist towards the girl and headed down with his goons.

Lucy watched as a huge man came up to her wearing a clown mask and grabbed her harshly by the arm. She didn't fight as she knew they would kill her. Her heart was hammering and sweat was seeping through her pores, her stomach was in knots as she held back tears. The joker, the Joker is here! What the hell? What is he doing here? Shit where is David? Oh god what if they have killed him? I didn't hear anything, why do they want to take me? The Joker? Oh my god, it's him...shit.

She allowed herself to be dragged down the halls and into the Viking and Nordic exhibitions. Oh god, what are they going to do in here? What if they damaged the Long ship? What if they burn the place down with me and David in it? Just breathe, if you act good and quiet maybe they will get bored and forget you're here. She hardly breathed; she tried to make as little sound as she possibly could. She was looking down at the floor when the goon stopped and she looked up. She could hear the Joker squealing with laughter and jumping about like a child in a candy store, she knew what they were after now, the Blue Diamond found in a shipwreck in the Norwegian Sea, supposedly it's dated in the thousands of years and has numerous folklore stories connected to it. That's great, as soon as they touch the case the alarms will be set off and the police will come.

'Ha Ha Ha, that's the one! That's it! Now to use this thingamabob and get it out, stand back men!' Joker pulls out what looks like a huge futuristic gun and points it at the diamond, turns it on and a bright white light appears. Everyone turns from the light to protect their eyes as the brightness is too much, only Joker who is now wearing some sort of black safety goggles is looking directly at it. Lucy can only hear the sounds of buzzing and the laughter. The grip of the goon hasn't yet lessened and her arm feels like it's beginning to bruise. Shit this hurts, she tries to wiggle a bit for find some relief but he holds on tighter, she cries out in pain but he doesn't loosen his grip on her. Then the buzzing stops and everyone looks up, the joker laughs and jumps down the steps with the huge gun and sweeps of his goggles, 'All done, let's go.'

All done she thinks? Then why the hell do they still have me? Maybe they will let me go outside. Yeah wishful thinking there Lucy, keep dreaming. Shut it brain, why the hell are _you_ against me? The goon pulls her from her inner debate and leads her down the entrance hall following the jumping joker. They reach the entrance doors and stop,

'Okay goon two go and get the car and park it round front' the goon looks confused but doesn't say anything instead he nods and plods down the opposite way. Joker hands the gun to another goon and focuses his attention on Lucy, 'Ah yes forget about you Pear' he smiles almost flirtingly, 'Tie her to the door.'

Tie me to the door? Why? For a shield? And what's with the name Pear?, that can only mean he thinks I am large, that shouldn't even bother me, but it does! Bullocks, at least he didn't call me fat. Listen to yourself you idiot, you sound like a damn teenager, maybe all this shock has made you delusional and just idiotic, you don't even know if you're going to get out of this alive? At least when the goon realised her arm to tie her wrists to the handle of the door was a relief. She let out a sigh of relief and was met by the green eyes of the Joker who had knelt before her. He took out his dagger and stroked it down her face, she stiffened and thought for sure was going to slit her throat. She started to pray in her mind and waited for the flash of her life to appear before her. The joker just stared and clicked his tongue, 'any minute now.' He whispered, what the hell did that mean? 'You my dear have been something of a god send ya know?' All I could manage was to stare into his eyes and he held it, he leaned in and put his lips to my ear, you're going to be such a help you don't even know it yet, a wild shiver jolted through my body, the joker chuckled, probably thought was because of fear, it was wasn't it? He leant back to face me and put a hand over and around my neck, the gesture was gentle and soft and my head seemed to lean into his hand almost naturally. His eyes flared at the touch of my cheek to his hand but he blinked a couple of times then grinned. A sharp pain of pressure suddenly became apparent on the back of my neck; I yelped out in pain and closed my eyes, my spine arched and my head pressed back against the door.

'Shh shh shh shh shh, it's all over for now Pear, he patted my cheek, I opened my eyes to see the smile planted on his face and it was of excitement, the sick bastard. That is obviously how he gets his kicks. A great smash of glass was heard and then grunting of the goons and gunfire, Joker's eyes widened and a huge toothy grin came across his face, he squeezed my cheeks and turned. The noise was intense and it was difficult to get my bearings and see what was happening, whatever Joker did to my neck had made me drowsy and my visions started to blur, I felt panic start to arise within me but I was soon falling under, my body weakened and the lights faded out, I could only hear the gunfire and the Jokers maniacal laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

I awoke to another bright light and turned my heard to the right to see ugly looking walls and bars? I closed my eyes again and moaned, oh where the hell was I now? If I didn't know any better that small glimpse I just had of my surroundings would determine I was in jail. I felt a cool hand on mine and jolted back to full consciousness. 'There there, its okay I'm Doctor Price, don't worry your safe Miss Stone.'

My eyes cracked open to reveal a kind looking woman with red hair and black glasses, white coat yeah she looked like a doctor. 'Why, why am I in jail and not a hospital?' I managed to croak out.

The hospital is quite a trek from her and we didn't want to take any chances with you, you have been put under by something and we were able to bring you round with what we had in the ambulance, plus Batman dropped you off here and you need to be questioned by the police as soon as you are ready.'

'Batman? Batman rescued me?' I wish I didn't sound so helpless and pathetic.

'He did yes and brought in Joker and his men.' She said with a smile.

'All of them? Here? What if they get out? They might do something, I need to go.'

'Miss Stone please relax they are locked away, they can't get to you, and as I mentioned before I'm afraid you have to be questioned now that you are conscious. A very rare and valuable artefact was stolen from your museum and you are the only witness who observed the robbery.'

'I didn't see much trust me.'

'Nevertheless the police need your account of what happened. Can you sit up for me?'

I rolled my eyes and sat up, my head felt heavy and I still felt very dizzy, but I wasn't going to moan about it, as soon as I answered the questions the sooner I could go home and complain about these gits.

Doctor Price helpfully shone lights in my eyes and took my blood pressure, feeling better already I thought.

'Is Batman still here? I would like to thank him.'

She nodded but didn't look up, 'he is still...questioning the Joker, might be a while and I imagine he won't be in the best of moods when he comes out, but you can try it if you happen to see him.' She looked up then and winked at me which I thought was a tad odd but it made me feel more comfortable around her.

I was taken then into a dark room with glass on one side and to my surprise there was joker on the other side with a now pissed off Batman. I could hear Batman raising his voice and asking about the Diamond, but the Joker just sat there with what looked like a black eye and had his chained feet crossed on the table and his chained hands laced around the back his neck. I looked then at how tall he was, he looked quite elegant in such a pose.

'Hello Miss Stone I am Commissioner Gordon, I am sorry of what you have had to go through this evening and I promise you we will try and keep it as quick as possible.' I smiled and nodded as I accepted the hand of the kind faced gentleman. He had white hair, with a white moustache and black framed glasses, I felt immediately more relaxed around him.

He pushed a button on the wall beside him muting the voices in the questioning room, I watched intently as the Joker just laughed, looked at his nails and even tried to play around with Batman.

Gordon pulled me from my musings when he asked 'Are you aware of what was stolen this evening from the museum Miss Stone?'

I nodded looking back to the room and noticed Batman getting up and leaving, the Joker waved him off still grinning. He then sat with his arms folded on top of the table and his head down; not moving, it was like the off button had been pressed to shut him down, extraordinary.

'Miss Stone?'

'Ah yes sorry, it was the Blue Diamond.' I said facing him.

He nodded and let out a sigh, 'did you notice him take anything else?'

I thought for a moment and couldn't help but glance at the Joker again who still had not moved. I shook my head slowly, 'no all I can remember is the Diamond but I didn't see how he did it.'

'Then how do you know it was taken?'

I faced him again trying to keep my heart rate calm, just looking at the Joker had an effect on me but it was worse now because I had felt his touch and his breath on my lips. I shook my head and crossed my arms, 'Because I watched him point some big gun at it, then had to look away because of this awful bright light it let out and then when I looked back it was gone but the case was still intact.'

Gordon shook his head and looked at the Joker, 'How the hell can that be possible? What kind of gun is that?' he said more to himself then to me. 'Did he say anything you at all?'

How could forget? I was a little resigned to tell him what the Joker said to me as I didn't understand it myself also there was a part of me that didn't want to tell him regardless of whether it made sense or not, that also I did not understand, my own mind was starting to make me uneasy as it wasn't thinking rationally at all. I breathed in, I knew I had to do the right thing, 'he just said to me that I was important and I didn't even know it or something like that.' just then my neck throbbed and I was about to speak up when the door flung open.

'He's not talking Gordon, will have to use another way to get it out of him.'

Batman stood in the doorway, what a sight he was.

Gordon nodded and gestured at me, 'Batman this is Lucy, the girl you saved.'

Batman turned his cold blue eyes to me and nodded; I cleared my throat and squeaked a thank you.

'Miss Stone here said that the Joker spoke to her, said she was important and didn't even know it.'

Batman turned to me again, 'what did he mean by that?'

I shook my head fast. 'I really don't know, I hadn't even said a word to him, as far as I knew I was a hostage and was probably going to get shot.' My voice hitched at the end and Gordon put a hand on my shoulder, it had taken all this time for my body to start reacting to what I had been through. I starting shaking but nodded my thanks to Gordon who then removed his hand.

'Maybe we should let her talk to him? He obviously found some worth to her, he might let something slip.'

I gasped at Gordon's proposal, had the man lost his mind? The Joker wouldn't let anything slip and I didn't want to be alone in a room with him. Before I could answer Batman quickly interjected, 'No Gordon that is not a wise move, anything could happen and he is far too unpredictable, it's not safe for her.'

Although they were speaking as if I weren't in the room I was glad for Batman in that moment, but Gordon wouldn't let it drop.

'She might be the only way to helping us recover that Diamond Batman, it's priceless and probably one of the most precious stones that maniac could of stolen, you said it yourself that this was not Jokers way, that he doesn't find any use for such things then why would he take this stone?'

They debated back and forth for a while and I was starting to get frustrated when to my horror Batman agreed.

'What? You can't expect me the former hostage to go in there and question a psychopathic criminal mastermind? That is madness in itself!'

'Miss Stone you know yourself how priceless and important that stone is, we need to know what has happened to it and why Joker needed it so, you will be heavily guarded and watched the whole time, Joker is chained up and cannot get to you, trust us Miss Stone and help us please?'

I looked to Batman who didn't say anything; I looked back to Gordon and saw the desperation and tiredness in his eyes. I said nothing but just nodded in agreement.

As I walked into the white room with the Joker inside my breath held and my heart beat hard, he was there just sitting and when he looked up at me and smiled my knees almost gave out, what the hell was wrong with me? This must be down to fear, yes that's it fear. The door slammed shut and I sat myself down across from him. I kept my eyes down and fiddled with my skirt. I heard the rattling of his chains then felt his eyes on me.

'No need for shyness Pear, it's not like we have never met before, come on give us a smile.' His voice was almost a whisper and I couldn't pick up if he was calm or angry, it was the oddest tone for a voice.

I swallowed and looked up at him straight into the eyes. My breath of which I was holding in came out in a rush, I breathed back in again quickly. He quirked his head to one said like a curious bird, 'Green eyes too I see.'

I nodded and said a quiet 'yes'

He leant forward and his hoods fell down halfway on his eyes, 'first time you have said anything, but I am still waiting on that smile.' he winked and make a clicking noise in his mouth at the same time; it was an unexpected gesture that had me involuntarily smiling at him. His mouth fell open and he clapped his hands loudly making me jump, 'ah ha! There it is, my smiling Pear!' he said in a squealing voice, he seemed overjoyed. It made me want to giggle, but I kept that under wraps and went with just the smile.

'So what's your name?' he asked putting his hand under his chin acting like he was really interested, I just played along.

'It's Lucy.' I said softly.

He nodded and tapped his finger on his chin thoughtfully, 'Lucy yes I like that name, prefer Pear myself.'

I blushed with embarrassment, 'Why do you call me that?' the question just came out and I immediately regretted it as soon as I had asked it. He was going to be nasty now, this was his opportunity.

He sat up and arched an eyebrow then chuckled, 'so you do speak? He he he, well I can't give you all the details as I know we are being listened too by some nosey people and the Bats but let's just say that you made an impression on me when I first saw you.' He winked again; oh crap was the Joker flirting with me? Not possible.

He looked at his watch suddenly and nodded, he leant forward and motioned for me to come in closer, 'to save that pretty face you're probably going to want to get closer to me in about 10 seconds, there is going to be a big surprise, he motions to the glass wall with his eyes, I looked back at the wall and back to him, he smiles 'sit on my lap.' he demands, my hairs prickle and for some reason I know he is telling the truth, something bad was going to happen. I get up in a rush and go over to him and sit on his lap; before I know what's happening he flips the table and hides behind it with me in his arms. Shouts, shots and yells were heard before a tremendous bang and a shake comes rushing into the room spilling glass everywhere, I yell out gripping the Joker tight around the chest, my face buried in his neck, he smelt of bubble gum and smoke a weird combination. He grunts as he keeps the table from falling into us and chuckles, 'not too tight pumpkin gotta let daddy breathe.' That somehow made me relax a little and I loosened my grip. When there was silence I lifted my head and looked at him, he smiled a wicked smile and his eyes widened, 'time to go!' with that he pushed table off us and lifted me up by the hand, dragging me out with him. There was rubble everywhere and an alarm going off. He dragged me to what was left of the police station, there were now more goons running about shooting guns and the police, Batman and Gordon were nowhere to be seen, what if he had killed them?

The realisation that Batman might have been killed started to make me frightened and I tried to wiggle my hand out of the Joker who until now was holding it normally, now he tightened his grip and turned to me, 'now now Pear play nice, let's not make this more difficult.' He dragged me towards the front entrance shooting at random police as we went a long, I ducked and screamed as the shots were so loud and was praying that I wouldn't be hit, also seeing men murdered right in front of me was probably shaking me up quite a bit!

'Let go of me now, what do you want of me?' I shouted now.

He stopped and turned, 'oooh what a bit of feistiness you do have ha ha ha' he came in close unexpectedly and put his hand slowly around the back of my neck, he pulled me in, 'remember this?' he asks while rubbing the now tender section of my neck, 'this is why your coming with me, I told you were important.' I shivered again but it was not out of fear to my realisation, he was arousing me, this killer, the one holding me again as a hostage was arousing me with the slightest touch, I am a sick girl. What's to say that he won't kill me after he is done with me; I know that is what it will come too.

I allowed him to pull me out of the now wrecked station and get into an awaiting car. As we pulled away I gripped the seat and tried to breath, the smell of smoke was still a violent invasion to my nose and I hated it. It was the smell of death as the visions of all those dead people laid out in that station was almost too much to bear.

I heard clicking beside me and noticed the joker was picking at his handcuffs then when freed of those his chained feet. He threw the chains from the window and straightened out his purple suit and green and gold waistcoat. He smoothed back his green hair and wiped down his forehead, I noticed that the makeup which I thought it was didn't come off when he wiped, could that be part of his skin? He caught me staring and winked again; I looked away quickly tucking myself into my body, making myself as small as I possibly could.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Nothing was said on the car journey, and it seemed like forever before we eventually pulled into an industrial park which looked abandoned except for one building with bright purple and red lights. I looked up and saw huge lit up words which spelt funhouse with a huge smiling clown face behind them. I shook my head and was thinking how ironic all of this was. Maybe my love of clowns was a curse that was building up and climaxed to this night.

It was pouring with heavy rain. I ran into the building as the door was politely held open for me by Joker, again another weird gesture, I was wondering how long it would be until the abuse started to happen, I know he has got to get that thing out of my neck one way or another and I know that was going to hurt. The lights came on and it was like stepping into a vintage circus tent, with lights music and funny little animatronics puppets that were singing and dancing. It was actually quite magical and fun looking, but I had to keep reminding myself who this hideout belonged too, the psychotic killer who was now taking off his coat and placing it nicely over a huge red armchair like it was the most normal thing to do in such a circumstance.

I remained stood at the doorway which was shut behind me by a goon who then persisted in pushing me more into the warehouse. It was so brightly light up that I couldn't really make heads or tails on what was around me, all I know that it was a big space and there were stairs leading up to what looked like a stage of which had a massive wooden desk on it, full of papers that were scattered everywhere including the floor. Wanted pictures were stuck up everywhere and there were clown costumes hung up on a rack along with masks and wigs, all for the goons I thought.

'Alright goon five, enough of the pushing and shoving at her, go get the gun and you goon four get Freeze on the phone.' Joker shouted then sat himself on the arm chair. He motioned for me to come closer, I did and I noticed him looking at me up and down as I drew nearer, his eyes were everywhere and I felt so naked under his glare. I looked down and saw a huge slit up one of my tight legs and my shirt and skirt were filthy.

He smiled and lifted up his arms, 'how'd you like my palace?' He looked around proudly and chuckled,

'I imagine it suits you well.' I said politely.

He looked at me quickly, his eyebrows frowning, 'What do you do mean by that?' he said through gritted teeth, the way he changed was shocking and I tried to keep my voice light but strong so he didn't hear my fear,

'Well you are the Joker are you not? The decor, the whole feeling of this place gives off that sort of vibe, its fun.' I said smiling as sweet of smile as possible.

He just stared at me, with no emotion giving away what he was thinking, then he suddenly bursts into hitch pitched laughter and claps and stomps his hands and feet excitedly, 'fun yes! That is what I was going for, but so many people miss that completely when they come here, think it's doom and gloom, but no not you, you got it Pear!'

I nodded not really understanding what I had said to make him so excited but that was a step in the right direction, at least he won't kill me yet.

'Come, sit.' He motions me to sit again upon his lap. I look around to see if there are any other goons around as I become frightfully embarrassed, 'Pear, come here.' He drops his tone into a more demanding one. Thankfully there were no goons about at present.

I go and sit on the arm on the chair but he points to his lap and stares me out, daring me to disobey him I imagine. I take in a breath and gently lower myself onto his knee, his bends down and sweeps my legs on top of him so I am sitting sideways and my whole body practically on top of him, I feel so uncomfortable as all I can think is that I am crushing him, I am too heavy and what a ridiculous thought to be thinking while sitting on top of the Joker, I suppose it doesn't matter who it is with, a woman's insecurities will hit wherever she is.

Shockingly he holds me near him by gripping onto my backside and thigh, this is not what I was expecting but I don't let him see my surprise. 'Comfortable?' he asks tilting his head towards me. I nod quickly, looking down at my hands. 'Put your arm round my neck, I need to whisper something to you.' Now I allow my surprise to surface and that makes him grin even more, he is very much enjoying this. I hesitate waiting to see if he says something else, he doesn't so I gently put my arm around his neck, again his expression gives nothing away but his eyes never leave mine. He slowly puts his hand on my chin and turns my head away from him. I feel him lean in closer, his breathe is hot and smells of bubblegum.

'I planted a little something in your neck, it's going to have to be cut out of ya,' I started to struggle against his grip, 'now, now, it won't hurt... much, but until then you're gonna be a good girl otherwise I'll blow your brains out.'

I look back him in shock and feel the back of my neck, I can feel a lump which is tender and sore, 'what the hell is it?'

His eye flared like they were reacting to excitement, 'it's just one of my brilliant little ideas, and it's a lot riding on it so try not to touch it.' He chuckles.

I shake my head in disbelief, the way he is talking, seems so normal for him to have a hostage carrying something in her neck for him to later cut out. I don't want to think about how the hell they are going to cut it out. I want to ask something but I am terrified of the answer, but I want to know, I want to prepare.

I look back at him and again his eyes are on mine, a crazed look on his face, but it seems like he is waiting for my question, as if he knows what I am going to ask him. 'After you have your...thing recovered from me, what then? What are you going to do with me?' I keep my eyes locked on him as I wanted to mask a face of bravery even though my heart beats could easily give me away.

He looks away and taps his chin thoughtfully and mockingly, 'well Pear the only reason your still alive is because I had use for you and still do, but when you go through your little op then well, there will be no use for you will there? Can you think of a use?'

He has basically said to me with an eerie calmness that I am to be dismissed as soon as I am not useful and being the joker I can only come to one conclusion of what that entails. He jolts me out of my thoughts by pinching my thigh hard, I yell out which causes him to chuckle.

'I asked you a question Pear, of what use can you be to me? I can think of some...' to my shock he rubs the area of which he pinched and keeps on rubbing up my thigh back to my bum and gives it a hard squeeze. I gasp audibly; he smiles and points his tongue to the side. I feel ashamed because of how my body is reacting to this. The maniac will probably kill me if I don't become of use and even then, he might still just because he tires of me.

'What do you want me to be of use of?' I ask in a whisper, hoping he didn't hear, the silence that followed seemed to last an eternity, and all I could hear was our breathing which I noticed seemed to have sped up mutually.

He cocks his head to the side exaggeratingly, and looks me up and down, he closes his eyes and moves his legs under me, and he groans and abruptly tenses his body. I just hold on looking at him, it seems like he is fighting an eternal battle with himself, I feel suddenly on edge as I have no idea of what to expect out of this man.

Without a word he bites my earlobe and starts to kiss and bite my neck, I sit frozen in shock. The man is mad, the man has a wicked tongue and mouth and god forbid me for thinking that, it's an amazing sensation and that surprisingly, skilful tongue of his certainly knows how to move. I moan loudly, trying to keep my body from grinding against his, he slowly moves his hand down on my thigh and pushes against the inner part; I open my legs and let his hand go in closer. I wait for him to go in but he stops, I look at him and he has an unusual look on his face. 'I'm going to kiss you, on the mouth.' He doesn't wait for an answer, his mouth is one mine thrusting his tongue through my lips, I gasp but he doesn't give me any time to take more air in, he kisses me rough, passionately, wildly, he hands are roaming and he pulls me on top of him, straddling him. He tears off my shirt and treats my bra no different, at once his mouth is on my breast, sucking hard and biting down, I whimper but relish the pain with pleasure, his hands are bruising my hips but I wouldn't want it any other way, I love feeling how much he wants me, how he can't bear to let me go. After he has near enough consumed the breasts he is on my neck again, biting, licking sucking, by this time I have managed to unbutton his shirt and waistcoat and now I go for the trousers. He grips my hands in his and 'whispers not yet, you're not ready for me.'

I know I am ready for him, I can feel how ready I am, my hips will not keep still, I am panting and hot and I want him more than anything, how can I not be ready? He reads my features and laughs, 'I am teasing you Pear, and you have to wait to get your fill.'

I let out a rush of air in frustration, 'fine what do you want'?

He gives me a wicked smile, 'I want you to sit on my face.'

I almost rock off his lap and double take. 'You heard me, climb up and sit on my face.'

All of a sudden I feel unbearably shy and it just hits me whose lap I have been grinding on and whose mouth had been on my breasts. I try and cover my breasts with my hands. 'tut tut, we will have none of that, bit too late to act all shy now, I want to taste you and your going to let me, now I won't ask again, move.'

I start to rise up slowly and as I do he reclines the chair so he is almost lying down. 'Makes it easier for me to taste you, hurry now, mustn't keep me waiting.'

It's so unbelievably awkward and embarrassing as I slowly climb up him, trying not to squash him in anyway, once I reach to the level where he can reach me he does in an instant. I almost fall on top of him as he rips my panties to the side and puts his mouth over or should I say inside me, I gasp loudly as he moans. He is like an animal, eating me up, it feels amazing and I dare not move, I don't want him to stop. I place my hands on the wall behind us and try to keep my balance, his hands are gripping down on my hips with such force I doubt I would be going anywhere anytime soon. I feel the rush of an orgasm building, I try to breathe through it; as much as I want the release I don't want this intimate moment to cease, the joker has his face in-between my thighs, it's not something I want to give up soon. I am now moaning loudly, my eyes are closed and my hands gripping the wall while the Jokers rhythm has not even slowed a little, he is building me up fast and he knows it. When the pressure gets too much I moan out, 'Joker I'm going to come, I'm close.' With that he pulls away and lifts me up and drops me to the floor.

In shock and despair I shout, 'What? No you have to let me finish!'

He wipes his mouth and sucks his fingers, 'patience my Pear, patience, we have all the time in the world.' He ruffles my hair as he passes me. I gather my clothes and stand up, glaring at him. I suddenly feel used and vulnerable.

'Ha ha, we are a feisty one aren't we? He pours out a drink at his bar. Seems I might have found a use for you after all.'

My mouth drops, I knew that was the kind of use he was aiming at as soon as he gripped my behind, but it still hurt, I have never been thought of as a piece of meat nor would I allow anyone to treat me such. 'I am not going to be your fuck toy!' I angrily yell.

He quickly comes upon me and gives me the hardest back hand I have ever experienced. I lose my footing and collapse with a thud to the floor. My ears are ringing and my vision is blurry but no pain yet, everything is numb. I notice his knee coming into view, his purple suit an intrusion into my sight.

'I don't condone that kind of language here, there is no need for swearing, such a lower form of speech, remember that Pear, otherwise I might be accidently holding my knife the next time.' He pats my head and walks out of view.

The pain is starting to come through now and it stings! The bastard, the sick fuck, good thing he can't read minds...

'Take her to get cleaned up will ya, the Doc will be here soon.'

I feel harsh hands grip my arms and lift me like I was a sack of potatoes; they take me to a back room and near enough throw me into a shower unit. I bang my head on the wall and sit there trying to get my bearings.

'Shower then you bitch, Hey do you think we can have a bit of fun before the boss needs her?'

'What? You crazy man? He will know and by the way he was looking at her I am not gonna touch her if I can help it.'

'Well he can't think that much of her, considering the clout she just got. Gonna be some mark on that face. Damn look at that arse, can imagine fucking that hard.'

'It's your funeral man, haven't you realised that she is only chick that has been brought here, alive I mean? He's gotta want her for something.'

'I can think of a few things of what that might be, thought the boss didn't fuck or he was at least a fag. Never seen or heard him fuck anyone or anything for that matter.'

'I try to stay out of his way, he keeps us out of jail and we basically can do whatever we fucking want but if you cross him then its bye bye buddy. And this piece of ass is probably a no go area.'

'Shame, I like em with a bit of meat, bet she tastes great.'

That talk seemed to go on forever, I was desperate for a shower, I wanted to get this filth off me, which included the filth from that fucker, can't believe his tongue was all over me. When they finally left I lifted myself from the floor, using the wall for balance. My head was still dizzy, but I was determined for that shower. Amazingly enough there was actually hot water coming from the head, I stripped and stood there, letting the water wash away the dirt, I look down and see black pool around my feet, even blood. First time anyone has ever made me bleed. I feel like a little girl who has got her first hiding from her dad. I feel so pathetic and lost, what the hell am I going to do, maybe he was planning to torture me after all, have a gang bang with his goons. Oh god I can't live like that. I feel a sob arising but I swallow it back, no way am I going to show weakness, they can't break me that fast; well I certainly won't let them see it anyway.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

He let it take over; he finally gave in to the weird and confusing feelings. He didn't know why he wanted her on his lap, didn't know why he wanted to taste her, he had never tasted a woman before, never been inside of one, not even kissed well not properly anyway. Pear was new to him, she didn't scream, didn't cry or try to run away at the sight of him. She sat there, her arm over him; she had crawled up him, let him eat at her and enjoyed it. He had enjoyed it, it shocked him to the core when he felt her grind against him, heard her moan, what the hell? She was supposed to struggle, to cry and moan from panic and pain. He wanted to stop when he knew he was giving her pleasure as that was not the point of it all, it was supposed to be a game of struggles. But he carried on; he felt the weird feeling of enjoying giving her something to moan about, he liked the way her body moved and reacted to his tongue and hands. He only stopped when he knew she was close, he enjoyed seeing her despair, but it was because she was in pain from pleasure which was something new and exciting to him, she was incredibly fun to play with this way, the way she looked at him with a wanting and needing in her eyes, it made him feel more powerful than he has ever felt and he didn't even have to get his hands dirty; and the taste of her, oh the taste. Yes my Pear was indeed going to be a fun new toy, but her mouth needs to get into shape and not just for speaking.

There was a blue hospital gown hung up outside the shower unit, there were no towels so she put it on, what the hell she thought, I'm going to get blood all down me again anyway, might as well wear the right thing, look the part I guess. I turned a corner and to my utter surprise there was a long and quite lavish looking corridor, wall to wall of dark wood and on the floor with a velvet red rug running all the way down. I frown and look back to the disgusting shower area where there were broken green and white titles and rust and mould everywhere and I turn back to the corridor which could easily belong in a grand mansion somewhere. It was very trippy and seemed like I was in the middle of a horror film, always long corridors in them right? I walked down and counted at least ten doors and one right at the end making it eleven. I went to the one at the end, the door swung fluidly open, not even a sound of a creak; can't be a haunted house then. A strong smell of popcorn hit me, and through the crack of the door I could see lights and silhouettes of things moving around, even music. I was about to push it all the way open when another strong hand grasped my arm and yanked me away, it was one of Jokers' huge goons wearing a happy clown mask. His hands, neck and arms were full of scars and was packing muscles like boulders, what a brute he was.

'I'm coming; can you not squeeze so hard?' I said trying to keep my feet from falling behind as he was moving at quite a pace. But of course not answer and no easing up on my arm. We went into room number three and it looked like a clinic with, just pure white walls and floors, nothing but a hospital bed in the middle surrounded by lights.

Joker was nowhere to be seen; only a little man in surgery attire was awaiting me. 'Come, place yourself on the bed, let go of the poor girl will you Brutus'; fitting name I thought, 'come sit.' He motioned to the bed, a smile in his eyes but I couldn't see if he were actually smiling because of the surgical mask he was wearing.

I rubbed my arm and slowly placed myself on the bed. I have always has a terrible fear of operations and being put under, always the thought of not coming out of it kept me away from hospitals almost all my life. I could feel the panic start to rise. 'Are you going to put me under?' I asked, almost a sob leaving my throat.

His blue eyes locked on mine and again seemed very gentle and kind, 'there there nothing to fear pretty thing, it's a simple procedure and you will need to have an injection to make the area of the neck numb and I can then cut it out, no need for sleep.' He made exaggerated motions with his hands as if talking to a child and his accent, sounded Russian to me, but I was never good at accents. Oddly enough though he made me relax a little, the way he spoke and acted towards me made me feel a little at ease.

I nodded that I understood and he turned and went to a silver tray that was placed on a trolley that seemed to have just appeared from nowhere. Without turning to look at me he said 'Now if you could lay yourself down on your front and make yourself comfortable for me.' I nodded again even though he couldn't see me and laid myself down, trying to keep the gown closed over my behind. I felt him put a blanket over me and I turned back to smile my gratitude, his eyes remained kind and friendly; I put my head into the hold on the bed and waited. 'Okay, now there is going to be a sharp sting as the needle is quite big and then when you are numbed I will begin, you will feel pressure on the neck but there should be no pain, speak up if there is, alright pretty one?'

'Yes I will.' I said feeling now anxious, he could be a maniac like the rest of them, this could all be a facade just to chop my head off and mutilate me. All I knew though is that Joker would not let me get away with whatever it was in my neck, which was the reason I was alive; his words and I believed it, so I was not going to risk it, I would have a better chance of escaping without the damned thing in my neck.

Joker watched the girl through the looking glass; he loved the way her eyes widened with fear. The way her hands clamped together and the shaking of her knees. He was fighting the urge to run in there and do the cutting himself, or just holding her down so she can struggle and scream while gripping his fingers around her arms, holding her down. The thought of it suddenly had him...aroused. This damn alien feeling coming to surface yet again and it was only with her, with his pear. He has been excited before of course, many a time when torturing, cutting, blowing things up, mocking the Batman, shooting people down...but this excitement was much more and he didn't know if he liked it. It confused him as he looked down at his groin and saw his cock growing, he truly was excited and his body felt awakened and hungry for something he has never concerned himself with, he doesn't care about that ever. He shook the thoughts from his mind and focused again on her, she was now laid upon the bed while the doc numbed her neck. He watched her toes curl as the needle was stuck in, she had her eyes closed and her hands were gripping the bed sheet. Her head turned and faced the looking mirror, she opened her eyes and he smiled widely but remembered she couldn't see him, shame he thought, would of been quite a sight to see her face turn as she noticed him there smiling at her ordeal.

She hadn't even noticed the mirror there in the room, how the hell did she miss that thing, it was almost the entire length and width of the wall. Weird she thought, why would there be a mirror, was it one of those that people could see into from the other side like the one she recollected looking through at the police station? Sick she thought, if he was watching her she didn't care, she knew he would be smiling and enjoying every minute of her torture but she wasn't about to give him a show, she didn't turn her head, just kept her eyes fixed on her own reflection.

This was it he thought, any minute she will yell out in pain as he knew the doc never gave high doses of the antistatic; she is lucky her gave her any at all, being an escaped mental patient you don't really know what he's gonna do next, but he is handy to keep around stitching up wounds and such. He watched her closely as the doc made the incision, she flinched a little and he could see her fingers grip the sheets yet again. But no screaming, no moaning, no panting; she is a real party pooper this one. As he watched her; stubborn and still he felt down to his cock once more, as soon as he felt it hard still he snatched his hand away as if he touched a naked flame. Damn thing, but he couldn't pretend that he didn't feel the extreme sensation of pleasure in that split second of touch. There is only one way to deal with this and he would be damned to show himself to his goons and to her with a hard cock pointing out at them,.. that he amazingly didn't find amusing as it was not even in his nature to allow such thoughts to enter his head let alone manifest themselves into confusing scenarios and feelings that he simply was not interested in. Keeping his eyes on his pear he uncrossed his legs and slid his hand down resting just above his pelvis, he took a breath in and then slowly stroked himself, a hiss left his lips at the first aching sensation started to build up. He smiled and licked his lips, watching her in pain but keeping still, allowing it to happen. The sight of her, her eyes her tense body had him stroking faster with more pressure. The pleasure building still, it started to become difficult to keep his eyes open as he wanted to squeeze them tight and throw his head back. The ache starts to become too much to bear, he was not getting enough grip, enough friction. He slips off the black leather gloves and undoes his trouser button and slips the zip down. Feeling free as it were he tentatively grips himself again, feeling a little uneasy of what it was going to feel like, to touch his naked self; it had been a lifetime since he last did, must be going back to the teen years.

This stings, it really stings but I'm not going to let him see me in pain, oh god it feels like he is digging in my neck, how deep did that bastard put whatever it was in there? The doctor starts to hum like he is has all the time in the world, humming like he isn't cutting into anyone's neck and causing pain. Shit he is a lunatic too. But what can I do? I can't move that might make him mad or slip and cut me more. Suddenly I feel an immense about of pressure and a sharp pain surfaces, it makes me flinch and yell out, I feel tears start to roll down my cheeks, damn it.

That almost had him over the edge, the little yell she just gave out. It sounded very similar to the moans and noises she was making earlier. So there was certainly a very fine line between pleasure and pain he thought. He was stroking with determination now, the doc will be done soon and I won't have her reactions, her face and her noises to keep me going. It feels wonderful and alien to him, but he keeps stroking forcefully almost painfully. He feels it building up he is so close, he thrusts his head back and closes his eyes, a huge grin on his face as he pants and begs internally for release. His free hand grips the arm of the chair hard, he feels his balls tighten and the pleasure builds up to an ecstatic level. One more look at her should do it...

He pulls his head up to look at her with determination, he watches her as she is bites her lip, her knuckles are white from the tightness of her gripping the sheets.. he gasps loudly and jolts forcefully as he finally climaxes. He yells out but he doesn't care if anyone can hear him, he couldn't hold back the sound even if he tried too. The pleasure was too much, the force in which he climaxed made him dizzy and when he was finally spent he dropped back in the chair looking up to the ceiling. His breathing is laboured and fast, he starts to chuckle lightly. He couldn't gather his thoughts; it's like something new had opened up to him just when he thought he had experienced everything, that nothing could surprise him. Well this was one heck of a surprise and it was addictive. He looked up towards her again; the doc had removed it finally from her neck and was stitching her up. Time to get back to work he thought, not before I go in there and show my appreciation for the show...

'There now darling, that wasn't too bad now, was it, you may have a scar but at least it's all over now. You can sit up in a few moments if you wish.' Lucy just lay there, she didn't want to get up, she just wanted to lay here and wait for the pain to go, but the numbing jab he had given her had already worn off a while ago and the throbbing on her neck was immense. She suddenly felt incredibly tired and closed her eyes. She heard the door shut and thanked the Lord the weird little man had left. She felt her head fall more deeply into the pillow and felt herself drift off. Something warm had half aroused her from her sleep. It was pleasant feeling like someone was holding her in an embrace from behind. Their arms were strong and their body so warm. She snuggled more against it in her half conscious state and moaned in happiness. Maybe it was all a bad dream, she couldn't feel pain anymore, just warmth and strong arms. She thought she could hear whispering but couldn't make it out, she instead allowed whoever it was to keep holding her while she fell peacefully into slumber.

This wasn't the way this was supposed to go down, he was supposed to turn her over and make her struggle, hoping she would fight back before he had her way with her. He wanted that damn power play! But as he slowly slipped in beside her he heard her heavy breathing, he knew she was far off in dreamland...he should have woke her, wanted to, still does! But her body felt inviting..., warm and soft; when was the last time he ever spooned with another? He can't even recall, his mind is a blur when he tries to think back...

So he thought he would give it a try. He would spoon for perhaps the first time. As soon as he presses up against her he starts to feel himself harden once again. He takes a deep breath and buries his face in her hair. 'This is just madness, and I know madness' he inwardly says to himself. He tightens his grip around her and pulls her into him, he takes another deep breath this time he takes in her sent from her hair, and it's divine. He goes to suck on her earlobe that's just in front of his mouth when she moans and rubs against him... 'Damn it, stay still Pear for your own good' he whispers more to himself than to her.

As if she heard him she stills and her heavy breathing starts back up. He lets out a breath he hadn't realised he was holding. A thought suddenly surfaces in his mind, 'What if my goons see me like this? They will think I've lost the plot, well I have but not in that way'. With that he scrambles away from her and goes to the door, giving her a once over and walking out, letting the door close slowly behind him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Two days she thinks, two days with hardly a word from anyone. She sometimes hears laughing in the corridor or from the main room where the sounds echo and vibrate as they bounce from wall to wall. She used to like hearing the sound of laughter but not in here, not with these men. She had been given food; if you can call it that, just cheeseburgers, chips and shakes. She was a Vegetarian so she only ate the bun and chips, she wasn't fond of milk but her throat was constantly dry so she had no choice but to drink it, it was either that or the toilet water. He hadn't even come to see her, not that she wanted it, but she had no idea of his whereabouts. If he wasn't around then there was no chance of her trying to get out of her, he was her only way as he was the boss and the goons listened to him. She had no idea why as he seemed to treat them worse than animals, but still they stayed. She wasn't going to end up like them. Where the hell was he? She had to start planning ways of how to ask him for her freedom, if she had to use her body for it then let it be so. She was tired of being stuck in this room, although the bed was one of the comfiest she had ever slept in, it was dark, with a tiny window to the outside world. The room had red and purple wallpaper; seems fitting she thought. There were masks and dolls and old toys scattered everywhere. She didn't mind them, she was fond of toys after all, then her eye catches something. It was a clown doll, about the size of a baby. She got up from the bed and went to it. He was old but his lovely clothing was silk and a deep, rich red colour. He had a white painted face, red cheeks and lips and blue eyes. His hair was a bright green colour. 'Hmm I wonder who you're supposed to look like.' The doll simply smiles and stares, she cradles him and goes to sit on the bed again. The doll gives her a comfort she hasn't known since she has been here, except for that weird dream when she was on the surgical table... that had seemed so real. She rocks the doll gently before hearing a huge crash and a bang; she jumps up almost dropping the doll. She hears yelling and then...a gun shot. She springs up to her feet and holds the doll tightly. Her breathing is fast and her heart is beating hard. She closes her eyes and prays that he doesn't come for her next, she knows it's him, she can feel his presence. He had an energy that was unmistakable to miss.

'Get him outta here! Clean this place up!'Joker shouts as he walks out into the corridor. He's mad, uncontrollably mad. How dare Freeze ambush him and take back that stone, the one I stole for him for his not-so-dead wife! He owes me and he says I have to wait! I have to wait like a damn dog so he can work on her before he gives me what I want! He never waits for anyone but he was out numbered, he took a few of Freeze's goons down before he was tackled to the floor and given one hell of a beating. I suppose its lucky Freeze didn't change his mind...What am I saying? It's lucky I didn't put a bullet in the back of that icebergs head! He's lucky I need him alive...for now.

A dull aching pain starts to make itself known. He wipes his hand over his mouth and sees blood, a lot of it. He chuckles as he looks down at his red stained hand, 'Ha old icicle must have busted my lip.' He peels himself off the wall and heads down the corridor and stops outside Pear's room; he sways on his feet as he looks at the door handle. He hesitates for another moment and carries on towards his own room where he stumbles in and slams the door behind him.

Lucy hears the door to his room shut...'this is my chance. She takes off the hospital gown that she now uses to sleep in and puts on a plain white shirt she had found in a draw from the dresser in the room. Who knows who it belonged too, but it was big enough that it came down to her thighs. She couldn't wear her other clothes as they had been ripped and torn by the joker...she shivered from the memory, at least her panties had been spared which she had washed in the shower. She turns the handle and opens the door slowly, of course it creaks as it does every time but she doesn't care, she wants him to hear her coming. She wants him to know that she is pissed; she needs to get the hell out of here and if that means fighting or letting him...use her then again...so be it!

She knocks on his door loudly hoping it will wake him or make him jump in the least. No answer, no noise. She knocks again harder this time...again nothing. She grows in frustration and slowly turns the door handle surprised to have found it unlocked. As she peered through she could see nothing but darkness. There was a faint smell of copper and smoke, but not cigarette smoke. She pushed her way in trying to keep as little light from entering as possible. She closes the door halfway to let a little light in and takes a few steps into the room. She can just about make out a bed, but no one was laying in it. Her foot tripped on something on the floor making her loose her stepping and falls to the ground with a thud.

'Oh shit!' she lifts her head to look behind her..She spots something on the floor. 'What the hell?'She crawls up to it and gasps; there the Joker lay, unconscious.

Is he dead she wondered? Where the hell is the light switch? She clambers up the wall and finds the light switch after a few tries. The room then partly fills with light, the light bulb...must be one of those energy saving ones...She turns to have another look at the Joker collapsed on the floor. Blood was stained around his mouth as there also were cuts and bruises all over his face. Looks like he had enough time to fling his jacket off which was on the other side of the room and undo his waistcoat and shirt before collapsing.

She goes to him and takes his head in her lap, 'Uh Joker? Can you hear me?'She shakes him slightly, he moans. He lives and why did that fill her with relief rather than disappointment? 'Can you get up?...Hey!' She shakes him again a little more roughly this time. He gives out a groan and moves his arms about trying to shove her away by the looks of it, ungrateful bastard, why the hell am I trying to help him anyway? This is my chance to escape, but the damn doors and gates are always locked, which I know from past attempts to escape. If I let him die then who knows what will happen to me? Even though this is the Joker he is my only protection against his beastly goons. 'Right come on then. She lifts with everything she has. Although he is quite thin he still weights a bit, that's because he is so flipping tall! Compared to me anyway...'

She drags him to the bed and flops his top half down, she catches her breath for a moment then bends down and lifts his legs up and places them on the bed. He groans again but this time lets out a little chuckle. Lucy pauses and looks to his face thinking he at last had awoken, but no he was still out, what a nut case. She stands over him and studies his features. Without that huge grin plastered over his face his was actually...quite handsome. She then looks down to his torso which is being revealed by his open shirt, he was slim but amazingly had muscle definition. His skin was so pale but she liked the look of it, it's like he was a mannequin. There were some scars over his chest and on the side of his waist...fights with the Batman perhaps? She thought t herself. Without being able to stop herself she lightly strokes away some loose hair off his sweaty and blood stained faced...'such a mess' she says out loud. She shakes her head as she stares at him, what on earth could have happened to someone to make them turn into this...maniac? He suddenly breathes in deep and covers his eyes with his hands. He starts to whine like a child, 'ahh too bright, my eyes, there're burning!' He starts to rock side to side on the bed, moaning and groaning. Lucy rolls her eyes and switches on the floor lamp on the other side of the room and switches off the main light, she then goes and sits on the side of the bed. Joker stops rocking and peels his hands away, he squints and looks around his eyes widen as they lock onto Lucy on the side of the bed. 'What the hell are you doing in here?' Lucy doesn't stir as he sounds more exhausted than threatening. She answers back in a casual tone, 'I heard a bang come from in here, thought you might of needed a hand...I was right, you were passed out on the floor. You know your bleeding pretty badly right?'

She keeps eye contact with him as he keeps hers and licks slowly as his cut on his lip. He smiles as he lays his head back on his pillow, 'Ha..one of the perks of the job. 'Such a maniac she thinks. 'Perks? You call that a perk?' When he doesn't answer she changes the subject. 'That's going to get infected you know, have you got anything to sterilize cuts and things with? You must get a lot of them..' She smirks to herself.

Joker turns his head towards her again, the look of confusion is apparent on his face. 'What do you care anyway? Get out I need sleep, I have people to see and people to kill...I'm a very busy man. 'His grin returns.

With that he watches Lucy get up and walks out the room, closing the door gently but not all the way. He sighs but can't be bothered to go and close it. He turns on his back and closes his eyes. A moment later he hears footsteps approaching, he reaches for his inside pocket and pulls out his pistol, he swings round and aims it at a now horrified looking Pear.

She squeaks as he turns swiftly holding a damn pistol pointing right at her, she holds up a bottle of sterilizer and a cloth. 'I asked the big goon if he had any, he is the only one who is nice...'

Joker doesn't move, he can't even absorb what the hell is going on right now, all he wanted to do is get some sleep but this...girl is wasting his time, she won't go away...never had this problem before.

Even though the gun is still pointing at her she goes towards him and sits again on the bed beside him, closer this time. Just keep calm she inwardly thinks, maybe if I show the slightest bit of kindness that might give me some head way...better to earn his trust than be his little punch bag. She unscrews the bottle top and soaks the cloth with a little of the solution. She looks at him; his face gives nothing away but his eyebrow which has cocked up slightly. He watches her like she was some sort of animal, waiting for its next move with caution. She holds the cloth up to his face and stops before she makes contact. She looks him in the eye once more, ignoring the gun now pointed to her head. 'Uh this is going to sting a bit.' She waits for his conformation but he gives none, only stares. She takes a deep breath and dabs the cloth onto his bottom lip. He doesn't seem to react except for a slight twitch under one of his eyes. She thought she would feel a little more satisfaction from dishing out some pain onto him...but it was as it seemed a bit of a letdown. She continues dabbing his lip and then the rest of his mouth. In her peripheral vision she notices the gun getting lower and lower and then finally coming down to rest on the bed. She doesn't allow her relief to surface on her but what wonderful relief it was. She then goes to tend on the wounds on his cheekbone; the bruising already starting to show. He hitches a breath as she makes contact; that one hurt she thought. She then goes to tend the gashes on his forehead. Again he makes no sound, no movement except for his eyes that watch her with such intensity she can almost feel them burning into her. When was this supposed to become such an intimate moment? She thought. It was a bad idea but no stopping now. She finishes and puts the lid back on the bottle. She looks up at his face again. He was resting up on one elbow in a rather comfortable looking position but he didn't seem so relaxed. There was an edge to his look; more so than usual. His jaw was tight and his pupils were dilated. She didn't even see this look when was...intimate with her. No this was a look she had never seen before and it filled her with uncertainty.

She gets up to leave when his hand snatches out and grips her wrist. She looks down at him, he eyes wild but his body still. 'My face..., clean it for me.' It was a demand. Did his voice sound a little...husky? She looks down at the bottle, 'I errr just have, it's all done.' His hold on her arm tightens to where it was almost painful, she gives nothing away. 'The blood, it's everywhere I can feel it' he moves his face around in a comical way, she almost laughs. 'It's drying up and it's going to annoy me, I can't possibly sleep like this! Help a friend out eh Pear?'

A friend? Yes! This could be working out after all. She smiles and nods, he releases her wrist. 'Okay, let me go and soak this cloth. I'll be right back.' She stands quickly and heads for the door.

What was that about? He thinks as he lays back against the headboard...Ha poor little Pear, thinks she can buy my trust with a little TLC...wrong! When was the last person to ever give him any care? He can't even recall a time. Well there is no harm letting her try. In truth he rather enjoyed her gentle touches, even if they did come with a sting...actually that made it better!

She enters back into the room, the cloth soaked with warm water. She approaches the bed once more. He sits up quickly like a child excited for a bedtime story...this was such a surreal scene to be involved in right now. She went again to sit on the side of the bed and noticed her had moved further into the middle of it. She looked to him hoping he would take the hint and move closer but he just stared with a smile on his face. She huffs and moves closer making them both bounce up and down a little. He chuckles and starts to bounce up and down on the bed making her bounce awkwardly and losing her balance. He laughs and seems to be enjoying himself while she tries to keep her balance without dropping the cloth. 'Eh okay...ummm okay, that's enough, you're going to make me fall. He keeps bouncing and laughing, 'Join in Pear, see how high you can bounce!' She tries not to smile as she falls on her face awkwardly; she suddenly finds the situation funny and just plain bizarre. She sits up and leans back on the headboard. She watches him and for a moment and forgets what a monster he is, he looks like a child, happy and carefree...such a bizarre scene indeed. 'Joker...I thought you wanted me to wash your face?' He suddenly stops and looks to her. His expression is one of confusion as he feels his cheeks lightly with his fingertips...he tuts then sits back folding his arms; wait is he sulking? 'Party pooper you are.' She feels her lips twitch as she tries not to smile at his sulking face and body posture. She clears her throat and crawls toward him. 'Okay this shouldn't sting or anything, it's just water...' he doesn't say anything. She wipes his face, he doesn't even blink. She wipes away the blood from one cheek and notices how his white face has stayed white, even his red lips. She wipes along his jaw and can't help noticing how structured and lean it was, it was beautiful really. His whole face was...unique and his lips, where quite delicate were also juicy. He was facing forward and she couldn't get to his other side without either having to straddle him or gently coax his face in her direction...she went for the latter. She tried coaxing his face but he wouldn't budge, it was like was a statue. 'Um..can you turn this way a bit? I need to get to the other side...'He grins but still doesn't face her. 'I'm not moving, your gonna have to find a way...'She shakes her head and becomes frustrated, 'Fine then I won't do the rest. She goes to turn away and feels his hand grip her wrist once more, again it was painful and she yelps out. Still without looking at her... 'Finish what you started Pear, you don't and you'll regret it.' He releases her and she wants to smack him, he probably wants an excuse to beat her, she wasn't going to give it to him...not until she gathered enough strength to try and take him on. She huffs again and takes a breath in trying to rein in her temper. She looks down the bed; his legs were outstretched and so long that they almost covered the entire length of the bed. She really had only one choice...she was going to have to climb over him. She let out a breath and crawled down towards his feet so she didn't have to climb over his...pelvis. She was on all fours and crawled over his legs, as she was putting the second leg over his he lunges for her. She flinches and before she can take in what was happening he has pulled her into his lap...straddling him. Oh god, she remembers what happened last time she was in such a position. She doesn't move, she keeps her hands in the air and he settles beneath her, he was way too pleased with himself as if he knew his body was pressing her just in the right places. She looked at him. He waves his hand in the air mimicking a snobby gesture... 'Carry on' he says in a mocking British accent. She grinded her teeth and slapped the now half dry cloth onto his cheek, he smirked at her and winked. She ignored the heated look in his eyes and continued to wipe his face. She didn't know where to look, his eyes were firmly on hers, she could feel him watching her even though now she was trying hard to focus on his chin...she wiped the last bit from his cheek then took her hand away, she bravely looked in the eyes. 'Okay all done...'She tried to keep her voice as nice and as innocent as she could, not wanting to give away of how she could feel him growing stiff beneath her, she could hardly believe it as she thought what had happened that day was just a one off. Could the Joker be seriously attracted to me? Oh god, what does that make me? He said he would find use for me. He laughed and quickly bent his knees up trapping her in his lap. As she was launched forward in his lap she clutched onto his shoulders with her nails digging in.

He gasped audibly and closed his eyes. The sensation of her rubbing against him and then the pain from her nails...pleasure, just utter pleasure. He chuckled again and thrust his hips up making her grip harder, yes just like that. 'Stop it Joker, let me go.' Was it him or did her voice sound shaky with uncertainty...or even a lie? He opened his eyes to see her biting down on her lip; she looked to be struggling for self control too...but from what? Anger? Or something else? Well he just had to find out, what would be the fun in just guessing? He thrust his hips up again, this time causing her to stop just mere inches from his face, her grip tightened again. He laughed with glee and pleasure. 'Tell me how much you hate me right now! Haha!, no, no actually show me how much you want to hurt me right now, you wanna hurt me right Pear?'The look she gave him confirmed him of it. He placed his hands on her hips and gripped hard, waiting eagerly for her to do something. He wanted to feel pain and pleasure and now, in this moment, only she could give it to him and he only wanted her to do it. 'Hit me Pear, I want ya do it, hit me!' He didn't have to ask again as his head shot to the side from a hard, quick slap. He laughed loud, and thrust his hips, rubbing against her once more. To his utter shock she let out a moan, this was turning her on as much as it was him? He bit down on his lip and continued to grind...he felt her then, he felt her grind against him too. He froze; he wasn't prepared for the immense feeling of pleasure from her returned movement. His hands gripped her hard but she didn't seem to mind or least wasn't showing it. He wanted to make her yelp, scream, and moan, just something! He didn't know why he wanted too, but he just wanted to know that he was the one to make his Pear make a noise of pleasure and not just pain. He remembered what he had done to her that day and his mouth watered remembering the taste of her. He suddenly flung her back and crawled on top of her. Her eyes were wide with surprise and shock, he loved that look already.

Lucy couldn't believe how fast this had escalated; the Joker was on top of her, pinning her down with his body. Her hands were free but she didn't push him off, she didn't even think about it. What the hell was wrong with her? Could she really be that desperate? This man is a killer and would more likely cut her throat rather than thrust into her...oh god why does she allow herself to think like that? She then tries to push at him gently but he soon grabs her wrists and pins them down. His eyes were wide but he was not grinning, he looked utterly terrified. They seemed to stare at each other the longest time...why the hell wasn't he doing anything?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Am I really going to do this? What the hell has this Pear done to me? I'm on top of her, I could have her, she is there, beneath me...wanting it. Look at her breathing, her wide eyes...Joker soon realised why he was suddenly struck with fear of all things; he had never seen this expression on a woman before and what made it freakier was that he was the reason for it. He started to have second thoughts and for a split second thoughts about bolting out the door were entering his mind, he never ran from anything but this woman was terrifying him. His gut was in knots and he suddenly felt sick. What the hell? It's like he had kissed Ivy or something. Suddenly soft, wet lips were touching his, he looked down and saw she had lifted herself up to reach his mouth; her eyes were closed; lost in the kiss. He froze again, feeling like a damn fool but as he felt her tongue lick his lips and try and part them he allowed it. This wasn't right! He was meant to be taking this from her, not the other way around. He wanted to pull away but as their kiss deepened he found himself closing his eyes and following her down as she lay her head back down on the bed. He was feeling different things, much more different than before. Before he felt completely in control and knew what he was doing to her and knew he could stop at any moment; but this...this was different and he didn't know if he liked it. Feeling frustrated without control his squeezes her wrists hard; she gasps out loud which instantly makes his cock twitch. Damn why was this woman so responsive to his touch?

Lucy was quickly losing her mind. The pleasure she was experiencing from this kiss was almost too much to bear. Her heart was beating so hard and fast she could hear and feel it in her ears. He had so much strength for his slim frame. His hands especially; she didn't know why she reacted in such a way when he squeezed her wrists. She felt helpless and for some reason that turned her on, to be his in this moment, letting him pin her down and take what he wanted. She wanted to touch him but he still had her wrists deliciously pinned down. She suddenly had a strong urge to take him in her mouth, just as he done to her but this time should could torture him with an orgasm that will never come...see how he bloody likes it! Lucy breaks the kiss and looks up at him, his frowns at the sudden loss of her lips. 'I want to take you in my mouth.'

Did he hear that right? He looks down at her dumbfounded and cocks his head to the side. Take in the mouth? He wondered...was that what I did to her? He was curious but again the knots in the guts started to surface once more, he couldn't even remember if he ever had anyone to that to him. And there she goes again wanting the damn power. But he was curious as to what it would feel like...he might not get another chance...he might not want too. He looked down at her hands which were trying to get free; on impulse he squeezes them hard again and pushes them back down. She moans and closes her eyes. 'Let me take you, I want too, believe me you will like it. 'He smiles then and chuckles, he leans down and stops just millimetres away from her face, their lips almost touch. 'So sure of yourself aren't we Pear?'She flings open her eyes and he is momentarily taken aback at their intensity. Thoughts start to creep into his mind that he has never had before; he actually finds her attractive, her green eyes seem to pierce right through him and he likes it even though it is all so alien to him. Curiosity gets the better of him..yeah it's being curious that's it. 'Fine I'll let you but don't think you can make a run for it, you can't outrun me.' He gets off her and lies back to his original spot masking a look of smug on his face hoping she didn't notice his body shaking.

Lucy didn't give herself anytime to back out; she was kneeling in-between his outstretched legs as soon as he laid back. She unzipped his trousers and freed his somewhat huge and rock hard cock. It was white, the same as the rest of his body, it looked unusual but her mouth watered for it, since when did she like the look and taste of a man with such eagerness? But this wasn't just an ordinary man...she looked up to him again, he was looking down at her with a sly smirk, giving nothing away but he was very still, it looked like he was holding his breath. Acting with the sudden bout of courage she had conjured up she kept her eyes locked on his and licked his tip quickly. His hips jerked with such force it startled her and by the look on his face it startled him too. Gone was the sly grin and now was the look of confusion and shock. It suddenly dawned on her that he may never have had this done before...or if he had it had been a bloody long time. She suddenly felt powerful, knowing she was about to make the Joker experience something he obviously knew nothing about. She leant forward and pressed her hands down on his hips to keep them steady. Not given him a chance to say anything as she took him in her mouth deeply keeping her eyes still locked onto his. His hiss was loud and his eyes rolled back into their sockets and she felt his entire body stiffen; he was in bliss. She inwardly smiled to herself...not co cocky now are we? She thought. She watched him as she sucked him hard and slow. His face looked like he was in pain, even his groans sounded like a man suffering. She cupped his balls with one hand and he jerked again making her deep throat him. She holds back the urge to gag and fixes her eyes on him again. His jaw is clenched and his head is back against the headboard. She removes her mouth from him. He still doesn't look up. 'I told you would like it...' She could hear the cockiness in her own voice. When he didn't reply she grew concerned, maybe he didn't like it at all. 'Do you want me to stop?'His head came down then and his eyes locked onto hers, they were full of emotion that she had never seen on his face before. In a gruff voice he simply said 'Don't you dare Pear. For a split second she thought this would be an opportune time to blackmail the bastard...but the way he was looking at her; she didn't want to spoil the moment, she wanted to carry on, and damn she wanted to make the Joker climax.

He laid there frozen, praying that his little Pear would carry on, she had the look of mischievous on her face which he found wildly attractive but it also filled him with dread, he wanted her to carry on, but damn if he was going to beg for it. Hopefully getting the aggressive front will scare her into submission..What else could he use? He would wait only a little bit longer but he wouldn't wait forever. A bead of sweat dripped down to his cheek, he was holding as still as he could, his muscles ached from the strain. It was like a predator keeping as still as possible so the prey would come closer.

Lucy smiled. She loved to see the Joker at her mercy, it certainly gave her a power rush but with also the thought of her being his captive and pleasuring her captor it aroused her even more...she was one sick puppy. She kept eye contact as she again bent her head down and took him in her mouth again...deeply. He gasped loudly and his body jerked once more. She felt his hand gently grip her hair ...he gently gripped it she thought. This was turning into quite the intimate moment. She started to quicken her pace The Joker started to make more noises... First it was just gasps and hisses, now it was moans and even chuckling. She knew he was enjoying himself as his grip tightened on her hair. She knew he wanted her to go fast, she could oddly read his body language and the sounds he made. She changed the rhythm and sucked him faster and harder. He loudly gasped as he took his breath in, surprised from the sudden quickened pace she thought. He looked up at him again and his head was leant back, mouth agape and eyes shut tightly, he was close she thought. She used her hand once more to help her mouth, pumping him hard and fast. She was so aroused herself that she could feel it as she squeezed her legs together...I wonder if she will get a payback for this?

Joker couldn't handle the amount of pleasure and somewhat agony of what his Pear was doing to him. His grip on her tightened once more; he could have sworn he heard her moan. But he was too distracted with the heat that was building inside him. He knew what orgasms were; he had one the other day...but this...this was something he had never felt before. The noises that came from the madness in his head seemed to have gone silent; all he could think was about her mouth, the feel of the combined pumping of her hand with her lips. He was almost there, he could feel it. 'Ah Pear! Don't stop, don't stop.' The words just flew from his mouth. Was he begging? He never begs! Damn this girl, she is messing him up more than his own mind. He can feel it rising, he tries to push her away as he climaxes, but she slaps his hands away and locks herself into place, he is stunned for a moment and then he releases into her mouth. He throws his hand back and yells loudly, following with a maniacal laugh. His orgasm seems last forever, his body jerking and straining from the pleasure of his release. He lifts his head and watches her swallow, she is swallowing it? Why the heck does that make him aroused all over again?

Lucy was surprised by the amount that shot from him into the back of her throat. She had done this before, but only once with a long term partner, why she chose to swallow with the Joker...she couldn't come up with an answer. When he tried to push her off as he was climaxing something in her just took over, she wanted to taste him; which in fact turned out to be very sweet like all he ate were sweets, and she wanted him to be solely at her control. But what surprised her most is that he called out her name...well nickname he had given her, it's like he was totally with her throughout the whole thing. It might seem strange to think that way but the fact that he acknowledged it was her and not just a thing giving him pleasure seemed to hit her in a strange way. She slowly lifts herself up making the Joker release her hair. She sits up on her knees and wipes her mouth, the sweetness from him still lingering on her tongue. She looks at him laying there, his head still stuck to the head board, arms to his sides and eyes just looking up. It what would look like he was dead if not for the the rapid rising and falling of his chest from the heavy breathing. He was all knackered out she thought, she tried to hide the smirk on her face, she was proud of herself.

They stayed that way for some time. Lucy still had an ache that needed to be taken care of but it looked as if he wasn't moving anytime soon. Feeling defeated and disappointed she slunk off the bed and straightened out her shirt.

'Where do you think you're going?' She stops in her tracks as the gruff voice of the Joker hits her hears. She heart starts beating fast again, not knowing what to expect. She turns around to face him. He knees are bent with his arms resting upon them. His smirk is not warming. She scratches her head awkwardly. 'I thought you wanted to get some sleep...so I thought I'd just leave you to it...' He snorts and starts to slowly take off his socks. Not looking at her he continues, 'you go when I tell ya to go, besides I tried to get some sleep but soooomebody wouldn't allow it, bit selfish really, so I think some pay back is in order.'

Lucy's' eyes widen, that could mean anything coming from him. He throws the socks to the floor and looks to her again, crooking his finger for her to come to him. She slowly walks back towards the bed, scared of what he thought pay back was. He tuts impatiently and makes her jump as he shoots forward latching onto her arm and pulling her forcefully down onto the bed on her back. He straddles her hips with his hands either side of her head. He stares at her making her squirm uncomfortably, she now definitely felt like the prey. He leans down and for a moment she thinks he is going to kiss her but he stops mere inches away. 'It's my turn.' And with that he slinks downwards and lays between her legs. She suddenly feels so self conscious; she doesn't know why, it's not like they haven't been here before, but he seems calmer than before and not so rough which oddly puts her on edge. She thought that after he had climaxed added with his injuries he would surely be exhausted...but this was the Joker after all, couldn't expect any normality from him.

He has to do it while she is allowing him too, he was exhausted, his body ached, his head was dizzy and his vision somewhat blurred but he had to do it, he had to taste her again. This time she was not fighting him, she was just laying there. He wasn't concerned if she wanted this or not all he knew that he had to taste her again before his body gave out. He lifted the shirt she had on...was it his? Probably not, he didn't wear white. Then he found her panties, he wanted to see her this time, not just pull them to the side. Her slowly pulled them down and revealed her. She had a little bit of hair and everything was just...glorious. He felt the smile spread over his cheeks and chuckled. She tensed and started top move around. He held her steady with his body weight and he pulled down her panties and threw them over his shoulder. He licked his lips and licked her. She stopped struggling the instant he made contact. She was glistening and so very wet...he did this to her? He swallowed back a gleeful laugh as he didn't want her struggling again. He parted her and then went full in, covering her with his mouth. He used his tongue, lips and teeth. She thrashed around and ground her hips into him. He liked the way Pear moved. He suddenly sat up, she also followed his movements and groaned, the look of anguish in her face was hilarious but he wanted to keep going. He took off his gloves and again threw them over his shoulder. He wiggled two fingers in front of her cocking an eyebrow. Her eyes widened as it dawned on her what he wanted to do. He pushed her by the face roughly back onto the bed; she gasped and giggled a little surprising him. Seems like she enjoyed a little pushing and shoving... He bent and slowly inserted his fingers in her. She was so warm and silky, he bit down hard on his own lip, he had never done this before. He didn't really know what he was doing but as he moved his fingers in and out she seemed to respond with moans and gasps. He gave them a wiggle inside her which made her produce different noises; it was like playing an instrument. He chuckled again but she was too distracted with his fingers. Some of the noises she made confused him as some sounded like she was in pain, her face certainly looked like she was but her body didn't seem to be reacting like it. He felt like a child again...learning about something new and seeing how it worked. He found amazingly he was enjoying himself. He liked watching her react to what he was doing to her what he didn't enjoy so much was the now familiar sensation of his own growing arousal...how many times could he possibly become aroused? He suddenly felt constricted and hot by his clothing and sat up again once more. Pear didn't follow him this time, seemed like she was trying catch her breath. He pulled off quickly his shirt and waist coat and went straight back to her with his mouth. She gasped loudly again and he felt her hands grip his hair. He jolted at the sudden contact; he was not used to it. But as she pulled on his hair he himself let out a groan. He ate at her with everything he had, he felt her legs rest on his back and he closed his eyes and savoured her sweetness. The more he licked and sucked and even bit down on her the more she pulled at his hair, the more she thrashed around...and the noises...he never heard such a melody.

Lucy was so close now...she was in ecstasy, she couldn't contain her moans, she panted like an animal, she had let herself go entirely, totally surrendering herself to him. Her body went tight, she arched her back as the orgasm was surfacing, he was relentless with that mouth, that oh so very talented mouth. His hands were bruising her hips from the vice like grips he had on them; she loved it, she loved the delicious pain, loved how he had attached himself to her acting like the animal he truly was. She loved the feel of his now sweaty back beneath her legs, but most of all she loved hearing his noises, they were becoming louder. His groans and moans would vibrate against her making the sensation mind blowing. She could feel herself about to finally climax when a knocking comes at the door.

They both froze and Joker takes his mouth from her but doesn't move position. He just holds her there against him. She could almost cry as the powerful release that was building up disappears, she could fucking kill whoever it was at that door.

Another knock sounds. Joker couldn't believe the timing, he should laugh really, but oddly enough he didn't find it funny. He shouts from over his shoulder trying to keep his voice as strong as possible although he felt a little weak and now very dizzy from the current events. 'Whoever that is...you're gonna get a bullet in the brain.' A gruffly voice speaks up. 'Er boss? Sorry to disturb it's just you've got a visitor. 'Joker rolls his eyes and instead of answering straight away he looks back at Pear who is though still heavily breathing turns her head away from him, has she lost her nerve he wonders? I won't let it end like this. He removes one of his hands from her hip and inserts two fingers inside her again. She gasps and sits up on her elbows. A heated and surprised look on her face. 'Stop you can't, he will hear...'he cuts her off by thrusting his fingers in and out rubbing her sweet spot with his thumb, his mouth waters to go there again. He talks over his shoulder again. 'Tell them whoever it is they will have to wait.' He pumps faster and rubs her harder. He grins wickedly as he watches her struggle to keep quiet and chuckles when she flings her arms desperately above her to find a pillow and pull it down over her mouth. The voice comes from the door once more, 'Er...he said he can't wait and that you would be very interested to see what he has got for you.' Joker snorts, nobody could be that interesting he thought. He chuckles then whispers, 'Come on Pear just give in, let it go.'

Lucy was more or less screaming into the pillow, the heat he was building up inside her was almost causing her pass out. The speed of his fingers thrusting into her, the rubbing on her clit, it was becoming almost painful. She needed the release but she couldn't believe he was carrying on when there was a goon just outside the door, maybe more than one! When she hears his voice to let it go that takes her over the edge, she finally climaxes and for a moment she blacks out. She holds the pillow tightly against her mouth to drown out the screams and moans. She had never had an orgasm that powerful before. She could hear him giggling like an excited child...clearly he was pleased with himself...bastard. She pulls the pillow from her face and just looks up to the ceiling; she was so bloody dizzy and just exhausted. Amazingly he gives her once last, slow lick inside her which makes her jerk and yelp and then stands up chuckling under his breath. She quickly pulls the shirt down and shuffles to the top of the bed sitting up against the headboard trying to catch her breath.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

He felt like he could take on the world right now, now that he knew how much power he could really have over his Pear...well everything else just seemed second best. 'Boss it's , he is getting impatient.' Hmm except for that. The deal he had with freeze was top of his to do list. He dresses and straightens out his suit making sure to tuck away anything that would stick out... 'Stay here.' He commands to Pear as he walks towards the door. 'Don't come out until I say so.' He opens and closes the door behind him without given her a backwards glance...something he found a little harder to do than he thought.

Lucy remained silent and still on the bed trying to make sense of what the hell was going on. 'What am I doing?' she grips her head in her hands and closes her eyes. As soon as she does images of Joker kissing, touching and sucking come to surface, his green eyes piercing her with his. She groans and lays down head first, squashing her face into a pillow. It smells of him and she takes a deep breath. She groans again in frustration and sits up again. 'Your behaving a like a damn teenager! Grow up!' After her own telling off she slides off the bed and walks to the door, she feared the Joker yes but that didn't stop her from wanting to know what was going on... who did that goon say was here to see him...Freeze was it?

Joker turns swiftly into his main throne room as he called it to find Freeze sitting on his throne. Joker stops dead in his tracks, the nerve of Freeze getting his chair so called his arse will probably freeze onto it when he next sits down. But he smiles and walks casually up to Freeze who just glares at him; he's a good mood then... 'Hey Freezy nice of you to drop in, I hope my goons have been seeing to you..' He sidles up to Freeze who leans away from him, 'Goon six makes a mean Irish coffee, something to heat up those old bones of yours eh?' He nudges his elbow into his ribs and skips over to his desk. Without looking at Freeze he starts to sift through the scattered papers on his desk pretending to be busy. *So what brings you to my humble abode? I mean you must be keen we only saw each other a few hours ago.* Freeze's robotic voice surfaces, the sound of it makes Joker grit his teeth, it was an agitating and boring sound, no humour to it, no pitch, just so boring. *That was yesterday.'

Joker cocks an eyebrow up and looks ahead thinking to himself. Really? How long was he with Pear for doing...those things? That girl was trouble, already making him loose time, she needed a good spanking...the thought suddenly had him grinning like a mad man. Freeze's monotone voice made him come back to the present, very unwillingly. *I've come to give you what you want...*

Now Joker spun around to face him, *Oh? Why the change of heart? If I'm not mistaken yesterday you had me beat to a bloody pulp when all I was holding up my end of the bargain and brought you that damned stone.*

Freeze shot up and marched towards him. *You also killed three of my men and vandalised my home because I told you simply to wait.*

Joker scrunches his face up then grins, *I don't like waiting, besides they were rude, they didn't even offer any snacks, I get a hungry when I break into museums, steal diamonds, kidnap girls, get beaten by bats, blow up police stations...it's hungry work you know...so excuse me if I seemed a little aggitataed.*

Freeze glares at him but Joker knows he needs him otherwise he would never have risked coming here. *Like I said you can have what you want but you must finish our agreement, getting the diamond was only part of the deal, plus I allowed you to keep my shrink gun, now finish the job.*

Joker was getting bored of his monotone voice, he didn't even sound like was threatening him how could he play along? *yeah well this is all very boring but I was promised your weapons and your weapons I shall have!* He walks over to his throne and notices a wet patch from melted ice...nice.

Freeze remains where he is but his voice is desperate now..Wow so he can express himself! *You're the only one who knows where he put her...I am a proud man Joker, you know how hard this is for me to come to you for help, you're the last person I would ask.*

Joker wipes the chair roughly with his hand and sits down. *aww and here I was thinking that you actually liked me Vic.* He chuckles. When he looks to Freeze again it dawns on him that this is not going to be going anywhere unless he does something. He pulls a knife out from his pocket and starts fiddling with it as he speaks. *Fine, considering I'm in such a good mood I'll make a deal with ya.* He waits for the only answer that there can only be.

Freeze sighs deeply, *What do you want?*

Joker smirks and looks at him. *Give me your freeze gun, not the big thing that can only be used by your dead cold hands, the smaller one that you used to freeze Ivy that time.* He throws his head back and laughs. *Oh boy that was good.* He wipes a tear from his eye as if the thought was so hilarious it brought him to tears. He composes himself and continues. *You give me that and I'll lead you to her.* He tries produce a genuine smile and finds it difficult.

Freeze mutters to himself and looks down. 'Why do you need the gun so badly Clown?'

Joker drapes his long legs over one of the arms of his throne. 'What's with all the questions? That's my business why I want it, maybe I just want to place it on my mantelpiece and look at it, you have quite an eye for detail ya know.' He winks at Freeze and keeps fiddling with his knife, whistling jingle bells while he waits for the Icicles' answer.

Freeze lets outs a huge sigh and walks up to the Joker of whom knows he has won. He stopped beside him; 'Fine Clown I will have a couple of my men deliver it to you tonight, then you go straight to work, no more messing around...and my guys will go with you...just to keep an eye.' He walks towards the exit.

Joker smirks widely while throwing and catching his knife. Without looking at Freeze he says; 'What? Don't ya trust me?'

'Just do your job, I'll be waiting for your word, don't disappoint me.' With that he walks out the door with a car waiting out outside.

Joker listens to Freeze drive off and then jumps up and cackles, he throws his knife across the room and hits a poster of Batman in the face. 'Not long now Bats.'

So he is going after Batman; with some sort of weapon from Freeze. After she had heard Freeze leave she had made a run to her room, she could hear the Joker muttering to himself and that's how she knew this was all about getting Batman. Lucy closed the door to her 'bedroom' and lay down on the bed. She felt even more guilty now about what she had done with the Joker because she was one of the good guys...she wasn't the sort of woman to be tangled up with a psycho like the Joker and also what made it worse is that she respected Batman, what he did for his city was incredible. She felt like she had betrayed Batman as he did save her after all from the Joker in the first place and now that she knows what The Joker is up too...it's her responsibility to warn Batman before something happened to him. This was a very real and terrifying situation she has found herself in. Perhaps this was karma because of her attraction to the Joker, perhaps this wasn't meant to end well for her but that didn't mean she couldn't help others first. Just how to escape him? The windows were far too small, she could barley fit her head through them, the gates were always locked and even the front doors had an electric netting covering them. She shook her head slowly from side to side, feeling already beaten and utterly hopeless. Her eyes started to close and she let herself relax. Instead of cleverly working out how to escape the mental, psychotic...sexy...clown; she lets herself fall asleep.

Only a few hours until nightfall; suppose he could go and have a little more fun with Pear he thought. Even thought she was becoming a major distraction he couldn't seem to keep his mind from thinking of her. All the time Freeze was here his mind would wonder back to the memory of having Pear squirm and moan beneath him. Feeling her nails dig into his scalp; pulling him in deeper by his hair. He couldn't wait for the Icicle to leave. He was suddenly struck with thirst, when was the last time he has eaten or drunk anything? He never usually felt hunger or thirst but it had been a long day and now it's going to be a long night. He snatched a bottle of water from his goons sitting at a table and walked over into the corridor of bedrooms. He didn't even know if he could carry on with his Pear, he needed rest which frustrated him. He hated sleeping, such a waste of time when he could be doing other important things like...setting up bombs or sending love letters to Batman. He struggled to make it into his room but soon shot to attention when he found it empty. He had told her to stay put! He turned on his heel and threw open her door, she was fast asleep on the bed.

Joker wasn't sure how to react; he could just shake her awake then slap her back down for not doing what she was told but that thought had him yawning, it sounded like too much work and he was exhausted. Instead he found himself climbing in beside her, not caring if he woke her up or not, it was a bed and he was going to sleep. He managed take off his jacket before collapsing onto the bed beside her.

Lucy rolled to her side and felt someone beside her, she cracked her eyes open to find the Joker laying next to her with his back to her. She frowned as she stared at the back of his head...what the hell was going on? Her eyes scanned down his body; he hadn't even taken off his shoes, did he collapse again? He was so still; she couldn't hear him breathing nor see signs of life. She gently placed her hand as softly as she could on his back; it moved slightly. She exhaled and carefully removed her hand. She couldn't help but slowly snuggle up closer to him, it had been too long she had any human contact...except for the explicit kind...but sometimes one just wants a bit of comfort without any strings; just for moment she wanted to forget who he was, what he done to her, the things she had enjoyed with him and just be two people tired and sharing each other's body heat. She daren't touch him however; she only allowed her head to rest gently against his back. She could now hear his deep, slow breathes. She shook her head slightly dumbfounded; he has willingly come into her room and instead of shouting, smacking or doing whatever to her he had decided to lay next to her and sleep. The Joker just kept surprising her; maybe he was lonelier than what he appeared. Wait wasn't she supposed to be trying to make a run for it to warn Batman? He was making it more difficult; whether this was part of his plan or not she; in this moment didn't care and closed her eyes once more, his deep breaths rocking her to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

The black and inky mist swirls around the vast open space as it usually does as he sleeps. He grins as he waits for him to walk out of the darkness as he always does, perhaps he will make him laugh this time...or perhaps stab him in the throat like last time, it could go either way he wasn't fussed. He always felt eerily calm in the darkness; normally used to bright and colourful lights, the darkness brought a strange feeling of peace and quiet; a mental state he never craved. He looks down at his gloveless hands and notices how his white flesh gives off a certain glow in the surrounding abyss. He hears footsteps approach and then the spotlight comes down and floods the darkness where the figure stands with hazy yellow light. He readies to either pounce or brace himself from the attackers' impact. But nothing, no sound of rushing, heavy footsteps. No deep voice asking him why he does the things he does. He squints and tries to focus on the figure, his eyes widen as he notices blonde hair coming from the mist instead of black pointy ears. He lowers his fists and plants them on his hips tilting his head to the side in puzzlement. The figure stops, head down, body half in the light and the other in the darkness. He cracks his jaw as he grows impatient, he asks in a menacingly calm tone, 'Where's the bats?' His voice echoes off nonexistent walls. The figure says nothing for a few moments; he shifts side to side, foot to foot. They start to lift their head slowly; as they do he starts to notice a rising feeling of dread, it's grows with every inch the figure lifts their head. He comes to the conclusion he doesn't want to see their face, something about the whole thing didn't seem right. He turns quickly and closes his eyes, commanding himself to awaken...he hears nothing behind him, he doesn't care, he only dreams of the Bat and if he's not here then he doesn't want to be, life is too boring without him let alone the dream world and nothing can compare to him.

Lucy watches him squirm in his sleep, his brow covered in beads of sweat, his hands curling around and gripping the sheets tightly, his breathing fast and his teeth gritting forcefully. Must be some dream she thought. She remembered back when her younger sister Sara used to suffer from intense nightmares, she would lay with her and stroke her face, it would instantly calm her. She looked to him again; my god she was going to do it wasn't she? With a deep breath she places her hand attentively to his cheek, he flinches from the contact but she holds it there. She starts to caress down and up again, he starts to calm down, his breathing becomes slower and less intense, his jaw releases its tension and his grip on the sheets decrease. She shushes him with soft sounds and continues stroking his cheek. It's funny she thinks as she watches caught up in a nightmare, that it makes it easier to believe that he is in a fact a human being. A human who sleeps, eats...lusts. She shakes her head, how did he become the way he is? What was he like before all this? She hangs her head to side still feeling exhausted; she smiles slightly as he turns his face into her hand as if he is actively seeking it out. She lets out a sigh as the unusual feeling of comfort starts to seep in; surprising herself she lays back down bedside him, never removing her hand from his face. She takes one more look at him before her own eye lids close heavily back down.

He awakens to the sound of faint knocking. He turns his head slightly and notices a hand lain upon his cheek. He looks awkwardly to his side and notices her, then looks back to her hand he repeats this a few times. What the hell was she thinking? Why would she touch him? Especially when he's sleeping, maybe she is the reason why he didn't dream of...He sits up abruptly making her jump awake. He grits his teeth and pushes her roughly off the bed; she yelps and lands with a hard thump. He sits up and straightens out his bow tie, 'Don't touch the merchandise pumpkin, you can't afford it!' He laughs and swings his long legs off the bed. He pulls open the door to find goons two and five standing there all armoured up. 'Right boys we all ready to lead Mr Slushy to Mrs Slushy? Wonder if she is berry flavoured? As he is for sure the bitter and less popular lime flavour! Haha! His goons are motionless; they simply stand there with a zombiefied expression planted on their faces. Joker huffs and deflates, 'Some people just don't get the joke.' He glances back at Pear who returns his look with a fiery glare as she sits on the floor. He grins and grabs his coat swinging it on. 'Go start the car' He orders his goons without looking at them. They stumble off down the corridor. He skips towards Pear and drops down to his hunches in front of her. He pinches her chin with his thumb and finger and tilts her head upwards to face him, she allows it. 'Why don't you go get washed and ready kiddo as we are expecting a guest tonight and you smell a little...funky?' He laughs in her face but then feels hands slam roughly against his chest pushing hard causing him to fly backwards against the wall with a bang. He laughs loudly and quickly pounces on her flying her backwards. He crushes her with his weight, she wiggles and kicks at him, trying to aim for his sensitive areas but failing. He pinches her nose and holds it. 'Listen doll I would love to stay and play push and shove with ya but daddy has work to do, but not to fret we will pick this up when I return how's that?' He releases her nose and she whines, straining to get loose. He pats her cheek, 'That's my girl.' She looks at him then, eyes glaring into his.

'I'll never be yours.' Sounds like she means it too, but that makes him grin more. 'You know I love a challenge.' She pushes her hips up and it rubs him in the danger zone. A slight groan escapes him startling himself. He jumps up from her as agile as a cat. He cracks his neck and makes for the door, trying not to look back, he fails as he peeks at her once more, she sits up, her breathing laboured, the hem of the shirt is far too high...he clears his throat. 'Make sure your presentable, this guest is a very old and dear friend, we want to make a good impression don't we?' She rolls her eyes and shakes her head. 'Just go you lunatic.' He laughs and nods his head, 'That's my Pear always part with a funny.' With that he closes the door and hurries down the corridor. Grinding his teeth at the sudden burst of frustration and anger riling him up, funny he didn't even know where that came from but again he didn't laugh.

Damn psycho, flinging me off the bed like that! That is the last time I ever try and be nice or even put my hands on him again except for when I'm strangling him to death. She stiffly rises herself up, feeling the bumps and bruises the bastard had given her. So his plan was to bring Batman back here? Tonight? Then she didn't have much time, she had to find a way to escape and alert the police...she wondered if she had in fact been left on her own...a chance would be a fine thing. She cracked her back as she stood up groaning with pleasure at the satisfying feeling. She went to the door and opened it slowly...silence. Her heart started to beat fast as she became excited with the thought that she had been left unguarded. This is my break! She thought. She looked behind her and located her old, ripped up clothes she went to them and looked them over...they were ruined she might as well wear this damned shirt. Oh Christ who cares! She moaned to herself; just get the hell out of here! Dropping the clothes she walked out the door then started to quicken her pace just wanting to get to the door before anyone stopped her. She opened the door that lead to the big hall and let out a breath as she noticed that the electricity protecting the doors weren't on. 'Ha!' she yelled and ran towards the door and swung it open. The cool air of Gotham hit like a wave, it was cold but blissful, she took in a huge breath. Her smile soon diminished however as she heard voices coming towards her. Shit some goons had been left behind! Before she could disappear from view they were upon her. They both grabbed an arm each and pulled her back in, she struggled against their grip.

'Oh no missy you're not going anywhere we are under strict orders to watch you.' One of the goons said as they pulled her back in and all the way to sit on Joker's throne. One of the goons held her down while the other went to lock up the doors. Her eyes started to water, she was so damned close. She looked up at the goon towering over her, his hands gripping her arms with such force she found it hard to breath. 'You gonna stay and behave like a good girl?' He asked smiling. She just stopped herself from spitting in his face when an idea came to her. She smiled sweetly and nodded. He squinted down at her then released his grip, the relief was immense.

'But Joker sure is going to be mad at you two for not following his instructions.' They both turned to her, the other smaller but well built goon walking up towards them.

'What you talking about?' The small one said with a slightly concerned tone. She smiled and draped her legs across an arm of the chair, the movement did not go unnoticed by the goons...yes sweeten them up Lucy.

'Well before he left he specifically told me that I was going to go and get some new clothes for our guest tonight...and I think you know who that is?' She looked up at them cocking an eyebrow, they quickly shared a look. Oh yes they knew. 'He said that someone would take me to go and get some because I doubt you lot know how to shop for ladies... it's no easy task.' She waited for a moment, dramatic pause if you like... then she continued. 'But now you have held everything up and when he spots me in this filthy, ragged thing...' She points down to her shirt, 'Who do you think I'm going to blame hmmm? I've seen what he does to people who piss him off, sometimes you lot do nothing and he still shoots at you...that's what you get for working for a psycho I guess.' The taller goon rubs his neck nervously while the smaller one pulls out his phone...shit she didn't think of that.

'You think we're dumb? We'll just give him a call and see if you're lying...and if you are bitch then god help you, won't matter if you have some new bruises put on ya he will never know.' They both chuckle, the smaller goon starts to dial a number. She tries to stay calm.

'Sure call him, interrupt him in the middle of a kidnap, I'm sure he will appreciate that. At least he will know that a couple of his loyal dogs couldn't follow commands. Maybe you can find better work when he sacks your ass, but from what I've seen it's quicker just to shoot them in the head. She crosses her arms and smiles at them, praying she's fooling them with the bravery card, she could hear her heart thumping inside her ears, she forces herself to take deep easy breath. The taller goon turns to the smaller one, 'Wait!' He grabs the phone from him and cancels the call. She sighs silently with relief. The smaller one tries to snatch it back from him but the taller one holds it up out of reach with no chance of the smaller one reaching it.

'What the hell are ya doing? Give us the phone!'

'What if she's right? I mean the boss doesn't even like to be called when he isn't on a job. He might blow and then it will be us who gets hit, look what he did to Barry the other night, just because the guy asked a question.'

The smaller one stops jumping for the phone, he scratches his head. 'Yeah, poor Barry, he was only here for a week.' He looks to her then and frowns. 'But what if she's not telling the truth? She could escape!'

She speaks up then, 'I don't want to escape you morons, you think I don't know he will come after me and blow my brains out because I ran away? I know exactly what he would do; I just need some new clothes that's all oh and maybe some real food? What say you guys fancy going out for some fun?' She stood up putting her hands on her hips smiling. 'He won't ever know, we won't be long I swear.' She puts her hand up and crosses her fingers.

They look at her then back at each other. The taller one nods to the smaller one and comes towards her; he points a finger at her face. 'An hour that's it! You go where we go, you stay in sight and we eat in the car...got it?'

She smiles and nods, 'Got it.'

He nods and turns the small one going behind and pushes her in front of him. She smiles, yes! It's happening! I'm finally getting out of here. Now she just has to escape from these two dumb bats.

The car stops outside the biochemical lab where Nora freeze is being held. Joker dons his hat and coat as his goons arm up. 'Let's move' he whispers then gets out the car. He allows the goons to rush in first while he moves around the car and opens up the boot. He giggles and he pulls out freeze's Icegun. He holds it up but losses his balance and stumbles a bit. 'Geese Vic did you do bicep reps with this thing? Saying this is heavy is an understatement! Well I guess its light for his fat arms' He listens for the gunfire to start and then makes his way in. The sound of screams, guns and glass shattering was music to his ears. He would have enjoyed it better if not for the heavy gun. 'Keep one alive boys! Mr Slushy wants to have a word with them!' He shouts out, the goons yell back 'you got it boss.' He swipes down and rips off a pass off one of the scientist's necks. He turns down into a corridor with a huge sealed metal door at the end of it. He swipes the tag over the lock light but it turns red. Joker frowns and puts the gun down with a bang. 'Oh no you don't' He swipes it again, again it turns red. He grits his teeth and growls, swipes again, red, and again red. He yells out and takes his gun and fires at the lock which then turns green with a beep. He chuckles, 'When all else fails shoot!' The door hisses and then opens slowly. Joker straightens out his hat, picks up the gun and walks in. There Nora Fries floated in a large, cylinder tank. 'Hey Nora baby!' He knocks on the glass and puts his face against it. 'Long time no see.' He looks at the white wedding dress she was dressed in. 'Ha still hoping he will make an honest woman out of ya?' He circles the tank as he speaks, 'Or perhaps you're waiting to go on that honeymoon he promised like ten years ago? Where was it too...Iceland? The North Pole? Oh oh say hello to Cringle for me, he owes me some presents!' He laughs loudly and looks down at his watch, he stops when he has circled the tank fully, 'You know your man is a workaholic right? But you knew what you were getting into when you married him...young love never works out in the end you know...why you ask? Well because once young lovers find out what their partner is really like most of them don't like what they see, for you it's a workaholic Iceman who is obsessed with everything cold...including his skin...I mean who wants to snuggle up to that at night? And for him well...' He looks her up and down again and grins, 'you're a little frigid, might as well be dead...unless he is into necrophilia...if that's the case toots you should dump his ass! That's just sick, you can do better.' He laughs so hard he almost drops his gun. Suddenly a crash of something big and heavy enters the facility, he smiles widely. 'Bout time Bats.' He switches on the Icegun; it makes a humming sound then hisses. 'Well it's been nice catching up with ya, stay put as your big Icicle man will be here soon and I've got a Bat to catch.'

This was the third shop she had got the goons to break into and damn her but she was actually enjoying herself. Even though they were simple and walked around like apes most of the time they certainly knew what they were doing regarding breaking into places. She watched them pick locks, shut off alarms and cameras, break into tills... they even allowed her to try on clothes in private. They shoved a hefty amount of new, designer clothes into the car and pushed her in after them. She started to fold the pile of clothes neatly, smiling at how beautiful they were and kept feeling the luscious materials between him thumb and fingers. She had already changed into some Black Levi Jeans and an Emerald Ted Baker off-the shoulder top ending with some Red Doc Martin knee highs. She had never been able to afford this sort of clothes before so to hell with it, she would enjoy if just for now. She had even managed to swipe some gorgeous lingerie when they were distracted emptying the tills. I wonder if he would like these? She held them up smiling to herself. Wait...what was she doing? These were for her eyes only, the hell with him, if he ever touched her again she would bite...something...off! Just thinking about his long, fingers gripping onto her hips made her shiver...with disgust, yes disgust nothing else! She was pulled from her thoughts as the goons entered the car making it bounce. She leaned forward putting her arms on the back seats. 'Where to now?'

They look back at her, the smaller one tuts, 'Geese lady don't you think you have enough stuff?' She looks down beside her at the rather hefty pile of clothes, why did she need so much? Wasn't like she was planning to stick around. 'It's been over an hour, we said an hour!'

Her stomach growled just then, the Taller one looked at her and sighed, 'Fine we go get some eats then we head back! Got it?' She nodded and smiled and sat back. In all the excitement of stealing some clothes she didn't even think to make a run for it, she just...went with it, she perhaps got lost in the moment of it all. Now the panic started to rise as the car revved up and they turned up the street...one last stop and then she would be back. In his arms and then out of them like a damned plaything. Prisoner and entertainment all at the same time. But why did he want her there now? she thought. Maybe she had seen too much? Perhaps it was for another reason, perhaps she had taken things too far and allowed him to do things with her and now he was hooked? Or maybe because he thought he could have her anytime he wanted? Who the hell knew what went on in that brain of his, but she wasn't going to belong to him, maybe she could befriend the devil himself, keep your friends close and enemies closer as the saying goes, perhaps he would in time trust her and let her go...and that is probably the dumbest statement ever thought in someone's head. She knew he wouldn't let her go; there was just one way to get out of there, free the Batman and be rescued.

The Baterang flew past his head just missing him, looks like the Bat was feeling his age tonight. 'Hoo felt the wind on that one Bats! You're not really trying are you?' He grinned to himself while taking cover behind an upturned desk waiting for the Freeze gun to charge up again. Bats wasn't the only one missing tonight, his own aim had been off ever since the Bats had gate crashed the party. Three times he had to wait for the damn thing to charge because he has aiming had been just awful; he blamed it on the weight of the thing. It had nothing to do with his mind wondering back home focusing on a certain hostage who may or may not be there when he got back. He would have to call out a search party as he would have his hands full of Bat brain...he couldn't leave his guest waiting around for him to find his Pear, it was the only polite option to let his goons go get her but why did that fill him with rage?

'Come out Joker! I don't have all night.' Bats grumbled.

He shook his head to return to the moment, 'Yeah yeah don't get your Bat panties in a twist, it's nearly there.' He watched the charging bar on the side of the gun and slapped it, 'Come on you! Otherwise Bats will start throwing some more toys about and then fake a tantrum.'

'Last chance Joker, give up and you won't have to get hurt!'

Joker rolled his eyes as he yelled back, 'Where's the fun in that Bats? You know I always like a good pounding from you! Hahahahaha!' He wiped a tear from his eye as the gun beeped its readiness. He grinned menacingly and whispered to himself, 'Showtime.'

He rolled out from cover and knelt up on one knee, 'Surprise Bats baby!' He fired and it hit the Bat right on the arm. Bats flew backwards from the impact with his right arm frozen solid on the floor. He struggled as Joker skipped up to him, 'Ha I do believe that's your throwing arm!' He pointed the gun again this time aiming for the Bats face, 'You'll make a great ice sculpture Bats, think I'll put you in the drawing room haha!' Before he could pull the trigger the Bats had swooped up his legs with a kick which caused him to land hard on his ass. He groaned as he searched for the gun next to him, he vision became blurry. Suddenly the Bats was over him, the oh so familiar silhouette he had grown accustomed to these last ten years and he had loved every moment. He grinned as the blows started; he felt nothing but heavy pressure on his face hearing the occasional crack from bone and cartilage breaking; all in a nights work. His could feel himself starting to slip into unconsciousness when a cold blast hit both him and Bats. Bats had frozen in place then with a little push rolled off of him and onto his back on the floor. Joker sat up spitting blood from his mouth and wiped it on his sleeve. Freeze was standing there with the Ice gun in hand.

'Looks like you needed a bit of help.'

'That's how me and the Bats do things, it's our waltz of love, sometimes he goes down, sometimes I do, this time it was a duel.' He tried to laugh but his felt a rib crack, great that's gonna take a while to heal. He then tried to stand but found one of his legs frozen to the floor. 'Damn Vic! Don't you know how to aim that thing?' He points down at his half frozen leg.

Freeze walks up to him and smashes down the gun breaking the Ice around his leg, Joker whelps and covers his eyes. After a few seconds he uncovers his face and wiggles his leg. 'Anyone ever told you that you're heavy handed?' he chuckles painfully again.

Freeze ignores him and walks up to Nora, he drops the gun as he places he hands onto the tank. 'Nora my love, at last we are reunited.'

Joker clumsily stands up. He looks to Freeze then down at the Bats. He was frozen solid, his right arm still in mid punch. Joker cracks his jaw and rubs it; he sits on top of the Bats and points towards Freeze. 'You know you could have taken it a bit easier on me Bats as I was only reuniting the two lovers.' He puts up both his hands in front of his face facing towards the two slushies and makes a heart; he looks through it and laughs. 'Ah you can't keep people apart Bats, especially the ones in love, they will always find each other...kind of like you and me.' He leans down and looks at Bats in the eyes, 'Until one of us dies we are going to be dancing this waltz of ours forever...now doesn't that just put a smile on your face?' He throws his head back and laughs slipping off the iced Batman as he does.

Lucy sat on Joker's throne eating Chinese food with some chop sticks casually watching the two goons play scrabble... such an odd moment it was. She had to admit though it was an entraining watch and amazingly they occasionally caused her to giggle. They hardly noticed her presence as they were much too involved in the game, making up words, flipping the board in anger then placing all the letters back on the words they had already spelt out. She felt, dare she say it, relaxed. She had thrown around herself a soft and fluffy red blanket that they had swiped from one of the homeware stores. It kept her surprisingly warm in the freezer Joker called a home. She also had a hot chocolate by her side; it was the most surreal moment and she would enjoy it before it all changed back into havoc. As she finished off her last mouthful of chowmein the larger goon called out to her.

'Yo girl! Is menstruating an actual word? This guy thinks it is.'

She choked back a laugh and nodded without saying anything. The smaller goon sat there with a smug look.

'See I told ya, I used to hear my pa talk about it with his pals, he would say it was the reason my ma got into such bad moods.'

The taller goon scratched his head like an ape would; she decided she was going to call this one ape. 'Yeah well what does it mean?'

'I don't know, pa said I didn't need to know what it meant but should always ask a lady if she was menstruating otherwise I might not be getting action that night, so whatever it is it stops gals from getting into the sac with ya.'

Ape nodded but his face was still glazed with a look of confusion, he turns towards her again. 'What does it mean? I mean it's gotta be something bad or serious if it stops a broad from wanting to give it out.'

Lucy rolls her eyes and looks to the heavens, 'Lord give me strength. It doesn't matter what it means, it's a word now shut up and get on with...' Voices start from outside, she could hear that one voice in particular shouting and giving out orders. He's alive then she thinks, she rubs her chest as her hearts starts to beat faster...was it from fear or excitement? She couldn't tell which was shocking in itself.

The goons both scrambled off the floor and went to turn off the electricity guard and unlocked the doors. The doors fling open with Joker walking in looking like he had just crawled out from his own grave. The state of him. His clothes bloodied and torn and his face looked as if it had been smashed with a brick...repeatedly; Batman's' handy work she thought. He stopped in his tracks as he noticed her...he stood frozen for a few moments then smiled and took of his hat and threw it at her, she caught it and when she looked up locking eyes with him again he blew her a kiss; she just rolled her eyes at him trying not to smirk, how the hell was he making her want to smile and blush! She could feel her cheeks heating up. He turned his attention back to the doors motioning something to come forwards.

'That's it boys keep pushing, to me, to me, keep pushing, come on put your backs into it!' He sounded gravely and placed his hands on his hips, he looked exhausted but his smile never dropped and his eyes were wide and full of excitement.

She looked towards the doors and quickly stood up still clutching onto his hat. She looked on in horror as a frozen Batman was being pushed in by the goons. He was frozen in the most awkward pose like he was caught in mid action. She gasped and dropped the hat never taking her eyes of Batman, was he even alive? How could someone survive in that? She covered her mouth with a hand, he truly was a monster, look what he had done to Batman, she had to do something.

'That's it just in the middle there taking centre stage!' Joker laughed loudly then gasped and held his side. So he was in a rough state. She could use this to her advantage.

'Doc!' He yelled out. The weird little Doctor who performed the surgery on her came waddling out without a care in the world. Joker went up to him and stopped mere inches away. 'Well what are you waiting for? Get that Ice off his head and bring him back, this will be no fun if the Bats is dead!' The doc just straightened out his glasses seeming unfazed and walked towards Batman.

She watched as ape brought him some step ladders and assisted the doctor up them. He took out a chisel and started to hammer at Batman's face. She started to panic as her fear for Batman grew; she threw off her blanket and started down towards the stage where Batman was. In all the commotion she hadn't even seen Joker walk up to her, he just appeared at her aide and clutched onto her arm.

'Hold it Pear this will take a while.' He sat down at his throne and pulled her into his lap, déjà vu she thought. He hissed in pain but wrapped his arms around her and locked his hands over her stomach almost as if he was looking for comfort. He rubbed his bloodied cheek against her arm staining it red, it felt cold. 'Just sit back and enjoy the show.'

She said nothing but just kept her eyes fixed on Batman, watching the strange little man chisel away as his face...god if he did one little thing wrong...

She swallowed hard as she asked 'What are you going to do with him?'

She felt him chuckle against her then hiss again in pain. He voice was almost a whisper. 'I'm not going to do anything Pear, if he lives through this then he will remain as a decorative piece of furniture for my viewing pleasure.' She could have sworn she felt his lips graze her arm. She shivered.

'I know it's not as simple as that, not when it concerns you and especially him.'

He rubs his hands over her stomach and squeezes her more towards him, this time she definitely feels his tongue lick up her arm. She shivers again and inwardly curses herself as she feels herself becoming aroused. How can such a man do this to her? How can she become aroused by him when just in front of her eyes Batman may be dying?

She takes in a deep breath to try and regain control of her emotions, she looks behind her only getting half of his face in view, 'Tell me what your real plan is, I don't believe you are just going to let him freeze to death, not after everything you two have been through. Also it wouldn't be much of a challenge for you right?' She tried to keep her tone light and playful, it usually worked with him...Well from what she had experienced so far it had.

'Mmm bit of chatter box aren't we tonight?' he bites her arm making her squeak. 'It must be all the excitement of seeing the big bad Bats so I'll let your prodding into my business go...this once, but anymore questions from you Pear and I'll do worse than bite.'

She exhales in defeat; she wasn't a fool to keep pushing him. Her eyes shoot back to the stage as she hears Batman's screams of pain, the whole Ice that had encased him was lit up with electric streaks. She gasps and tries to get up but Joker holds her down. 'Not yet Pear the show isn't over.' He chuckles.

The doc yells out, 'Okay shut it off; he has come back to us.'

She sat up straight and wondered what had just happened. 'Wait did they just electrocute him back to life? Was he dead?'

'Well let's say that fell into some sort of iced coma, haha!' He squeezes her hips and bites her neck; she gasps and grips the arm of the throne. He shoves her off him as he stands up. She sits back down on the throne. He takes off his coat and throws it on top of her; he looks of his shoulder and smirks, 'Back to work.' He winks and makes his way towards Batman. She felt helpless what could she do? There were goons everywhere and he would just probably shoot her if she caused a scene. She will have to wait this out, he has to sleep sometime and when he does she can break Batman out of here, even if it means she might not get out at all.


End file.
